Esclavos
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Harry y Hermione llegan a la mansión Malfoy en busca de una pista para capturar a los Mortífagos prófugos de la batalla de Hogwarts. Poco se iban a imaginar el mundo que les esperaba detrás de esas paredes.
1. Bienvenidos a la Mansión Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia no me pertenecen ni me pertenecerán. No gano dinero con ella y nunca lo haré.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Por favor, no leer si tu mente es sensible a escenas MUY subidas de tono. Si ya has leído mis lemons, eso NO ES NADA en comparación. Te lo aseguro, no es por crear expectativa pero creo que he llegado a mi límite y pueden culpar a GABY (Mi beta) por incitarme ya que es su regalo de cumpleaños XD . No leerme tampoco si son sensibles al slash y a estas ondas un ****poco**** mucho sado. Dicho eso, leen bajo SU RESPONSABILIDAD. **

**Vamos, están a tiempo de irse de aquí…**

**¿No?**

**No digan que no se los advertí.**

**ESCLAVOS**

**Capítulo Uno**

"**Bienvenido a la Mansión Malfoy"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

La jaula era muy pequeña para estar de pie. Le dolían las rodillas porque solo "a gatas" se podía estar a gusto sin sentir que alguna extremidad chocaba con los barrotes. No muy lejos de su jaula alguien había encendido una chimenea y ya no se sentía el aire tan helado. Creyó que podría recostarse un poco pero dio un brinco al comprobar que el suelo todavía no absorbía el calor.

-¡Despierta!- había dicho una mujer golpeando los barrotes de su jaula con un palo,- el amo te llama.

Salió de su jaula todavía encorvada. Pensó en ponerse de pie pero el recuerdo de la última vez que lo intentó le indicó que estaba bien caminando en sus cuatro extremidades. La mujer se acercó a ella y le colocó una cadena en el collar que llevaba en el cuello y la condujo escaleras arriba.

Para cuando llegó a la habitación del amo, le dolían las rodillas y las palmas de las manos. El piso estaba tan frío en el resto de la casa como en "las perreras".

"El amo" estaba sentado en su silla de descanso. Su tamaño y forma eran muy parecidos a la de un trono y su mirada fría le dio más escalofríos que el suelo debajo de ella. Dio un golpe seco sobre su pierna con la palma de la mano y ella supo lo que tenía que hacer. No se atrevió a ponerse de pie, como si fuera un gato caminó en su dirección y trepó a su regazo.

-¿Te has portado bien?- le preguntó acariciando su cabello.

Ella asintió sabiendo que no podía contestar con palabras.

-Claro que te has portado bien,- respondió él acariciando el resto de la espalda desnuda de la chica,- ¿Pero sabes quién no se ha portado bien?

"El amo" dio un chasquido con los dedos y la puerta no tardó en abrirse. Era magia, claro, nadie podía haber escuchado el chasquido al otro lado de la habitación.

Una joven entró jalando una cadena y detrás de ella entró él, desnudo, con las manos cubriendo su virilidad como último recurso.

-¡Hermione!- gritó al verla recostada en el regazo del amo.

El amo se llevó un dedo a la boca sin inmutarse.

-¡Shh!-le dijo, luego miró a la joven que guiaba la cadena,-¿Qué hace de pié?

-No ha querido obedecer.

-Pero obedecer no es cuestión de voluntad ¿En dónde estaría la gracia de ser así?

-Te voy a matar, Malfoy,- le dijo apretando los dientes.

-Ah, Potter… no creo que estés en condiciones de amenazarme ¿Sabes lo que hace el collar alrededor de tu cuello? Se aprieta a mi voluntad. Y justo ahora, mi voluntad es que camines en cuatro patas.

-Sucio desgraciado hijo de…

No puedo terminar su frase cuando el collar alrededor de su cuello ya lo estaba asfixiando. Tuve que descubrirse para intentar quitarlo pero no hubo mucho que pudiera hacer, aun así no quiso ceder a las peticiones del rubio.

-¡Harry, no!- gritó la chica en el regazo del amo.

-Oh, no,- declaró Malfoy con la voz más casual en su repertorio al escuchar la voz de Hermione y propinándole una nalgada al hacerlo,- no olvides tus modales,- le advirtió dándole una segunda nalgada,- no puedes simplemente olvidar las lecciones que de tan buena gana te he dado hasta ahora,- y entonces le dio una tercera.

Hermione sintió el tan familiar ardor en sus posaderas y empezó a sollozar. Para entonces Harry ya estaba de rodillas pero no terminaba por rendirse.

-Todavía tienes mucho que aprender, Potter,- le dijo acariciando el mismo lugar donde le había atestado los golpes a Hermione,- no eres tú quien está en control de la situación ¿Hermione?

La chica emitió un sollozo, seguía trepada como un gato en el regazo del amo. Él volvió acariciar a lo largo de su espalda hasta llegar de nuevo a sus glúteos. Hermione contuvo el aliento sabiendo que quizá su castigo no había terminado.

Y no había terminado.

La mano que primero la había azotado y luego la había acariciado, ahora introducía un par de dedos en sus partes femeninas. Hermione emitió un chillido y Malfoy aplicó el correctivo tirando de su cabello hasta hacerla arquear la espalda.

-¡Déjala!- gritó Harry nuevamente.

Malfoy introdujo un dedo más en Hermione y tiró con más fuerza pero ésta vez ella supo reaccionar mejor y se limitó a contener el aire esperando que el castigo terminara pronto.

-Me parece que no estás en condición de poner condiciones,- rió mientras jugueteaba sus dedos dentro y fuera de la chica en su regazo.

Las palabras de Malfoy tuvieron el efecto esperado. Harry se detuvo en seco y bajó la parte superior de su torso hasta sostenerse en el suelo con las palmas de las manos. Estaba desnudo salvo por el collar en su cuello, así que la humillación era todavía peor al no saber lo que su archienemigo tramaba. En todos los años que lo había conocido, jamás se había imaginado de algo por el estilo en la mansión Malfoy. Pero conociendo el tipo de gente que eran, no estaba seguro si debía sorprenderse o no.

Malfoy soltó entonces el cabello de Hermione pero decidió mantener la otra mano donde estaba, haciendo círculos con los dedos, riendo para sí cuando sus dedos comenzaron a humedecerse.

-Has aprendido bien,- le dijo acariciando su cabello con la misma mano que antes había tirado de él.

-Sí, amo.

Hermione escondió el rosto en el regazo del amo. Sabía que Harry estaba mirando pero al mismo tiempo sabía que si se negaba a responder al estímulo, el castigo sería mucho peor. Ya lo había hecho al principio, ya se había ausentado de los castigos y se había negado a participar. Y entonces, al ver que ella no mostraba señas de placer, Malfoy había decidido utilizar técnicas todavía más insistentes. Nudos especiales alrededor de su cuerpo que la habían inmovilizado mientras una de sus sirvientas lamía sus partes. Y las nalgadas no habían sido simples nalgadas con las manos. Estaba segura que tenía marcas por todos los juguetes que había utilizado para golpearla hasta dejarla hinchada, hasta hacerla sangrar.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó Harry demasiado apenado para mirar lo que pasaba así que estaba con la mirada clavada al suelo.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Malfoy deteniendo su juego de pronto,- las mascotas aquí solo hablan para obedecer órdenes.

Dicho eso se puso de pie tomando a Hermione por la cintura y levantándola como si no fuera más que eso, una mascota. Malfoy era más alto que ella así que al sujetarla tan fuertemente contra su cintura, los pies todavía lo colgaban. Harry levantó el rostro y divisó entre los mechones azabaches de su cabello, la cara de Hermione hundida en el hombro de Draco. Él era el único con ropas en esa habitación. Ni siquiera la sirvienta que lo había traído ahí llevaba más que el collar de cuero de la misma forma que Hermione.

Harry tragó saliva cuando Malfoy puso a Hermione de vuelta en el suelo y alcanzó a escucha el susurro en la oreja de su amiga "de rodillas". Hermione obedecía con un nerviosismo palpable pero no atreviéndose a llevarle la contraria. Cuando la cara de la chica estuvo frente a la entrepierna del rubio, Malfoy tiró del cordón que mantenía su pantalón blanco de lino en su lugar y le dio a Harry la más fría de las miradas.

-Tómalo,- le ordenó a Hermione y ella apresuró a subir sus manos y rebuscando entre la ropas del amo su masculinidad que sujetó con ambas manos,- con la boca.

Esa última frase la dijo tirándole en cabello para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos. De reojo observaba la reacción de Harry y sonrió complacido cuando Hermione abrió la boca para introduciendo toda su longitud casi de golpe.

-Como te enseñé,- le dijo tirando nuevamente de uno de sus mechones.

Hermione sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas aunque no estaba segura si era por vergüenza o por el estímulo en la parte de atrás de su garganta. Lo que sí sabía era que el ruido que escuchaba detrás de sí era la inconfundible respiración entre cortada de Harry cuando estaba en una situación de impotencia. Sabía que Malfoy estaba haciendo todo eso para obligar a Harry a obedecer, pero al mismo tiempo estaba poniendo a prueba su obediencia con el chantaje de obligar a Harry a cosas peores de las que ya le había hecho a ella.

-¿Lo ves, Potter? Es cuestión de obediencia y disciplina. La sangre sucia lo sabe muy bien.

De pronto Harry sintió algo duro en la garganta, como una bola de saliva petrificada abriéndose paso. Escuchó las dificultades de Hermione y se preguntó por primera vez desde que lo habían despojado de sus ropas por el plan que Malfoy tenía para él. "El amo" pareció leer sus pensamientos y le dedicó una mirada sombría. Su camisa era blanca al igual que sus pantalones, pero al igual que los mismos, no tenían un aspecto moderno. Era una camisola de seda sin botones y de manga larga mientras que los pantalones eran del tipo medieval que carecían de cierre y en su lugar solo se ataban con listones. Solo que en este momento estaban desatados y lentamente haciéndose camino a sus muslos y la cabeza de Hermione se movía cadenciosamente frente a su entrepierna.

-¿Tienes curiosidad?- le preguntó sin cambiar esa sonrisa siniestra y esa mirada de hielo.

Harry se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, lo que le arrancó una carcajada al "amo".

-No es lo que piensas, idiota,- le dijo tronando los dedos y al hacerlo, la chica que había traído a Harry a la habitación, la misma que había observado la escena desde la puerta sin moverse y sin decir nada, tiró a Harry del collar y lo puso de espaldas contra el piso.

Y antes de que Harry pudiera protestar, la boca de la chica ya estaba en su miembro, trazando círculos con su lengua mientras que su cabeza imitaba los movimientos que antes había visto en Hermione.

-Ah,- fue todo lo que Harry pudo decir mientras que la chica mantenía el ritmo en su tarea que evidentemente sabía cómo hacer.

Quizá sería más digno decir que Harry puso resistencia, que se quitó a la chica de piel canela y ojos tan negros como su cabello de encima. Pero dicho ha sido antes, la chica tenía buenas habilidades y persuadió a Harry en cuestión de instantes. Su única distracción era el eventual gemido de Malfoy y los sonidos de Hermione cuando parecía estar a punto de asfixiarse o devolver el estómago.

-Yas, de pie,- dijo Malfoy luego de un rato de placentero convencimiento.

La chica se había puesto de pie casi al escuchar su nombre y miraba su amo sin pudor. Sin molestarse en cubrir sus partes como Harry sintió la urgencia de hacer cuando se sintió desnudo y de pronto recordando que su archi némesis estaba en la habitación al igual que su mejor amiga y no sabía por cuál de los sentía más pena.

-Granger, de pie.

Era la primera vez que Harry la veía de pie. Así que supuso que si él quería estar de pie, Malfoy tenía qué ordenarlo.

Él estaba expuesto, su pantalón desabrochado y su camisola blanca caía sobre su miembro ahora erguido. Harry tragó saliva cuando vio las botas cafés de equitación, lo único más oscuro de su indumentaria, acercarse a él. Con una risa fría puso un pie sobre su pecho y Harry apretó sus partes con más fuerzas, temiendo que quizá él se aprovecharía de su vulnerabilidad.

-Yas,- volvió a decir tronando los dedos y apuntando en dirección de Hermione.

La chica caminó en esa dirección sin chistar y se puso de rodillas frente a Hermione. Sus labios pronto encontraron ese punto de placer, y Hermione apretó los ojos mientras su mandíbula caía sin decir nada.

Harry tuvo el instinto de ponerse de pie pero recordó de inmediato que el pie de Draco seguía sobre su pecho y se quedó yaciendo ahí, con las manos todavía cubriendo la poca dignidad que le quedaba.

Malfoy volvió a sonreír.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le dijo quitando el pie y permitiendo que Harry recobrara el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que había perdido instantes atrás,- no deberías,- le dijo alejándose de él.

Caminó en una dirección que Harry no podía ver sin girarse y decidió que lo mejor era quedarse inmóvil hasta recibir nuevas indicaciones. No muy lejos de ahí, Hermione empezó a gemir.

-Ponte en cuatro patas, Potter,- dijo Malfoy de pronto con una voz que expedía una autoridad que nunca antes le había escuchado.

Sabía que no tenía opción. Su varita ya no estaba con él, la había perdido cuando lo habían atrapado. Y no es que pudiera hacer mucho con ella de todas formas. Se había enterado muy tarde que la mansión Malfoy tenía un bloqueo y que ahora solo las personas con sangre Malfoy en sus venas, podían hacer magia debajo de ese techo. Desde que había decidido poner un pie en ese lugar, Harry era tan muggle como los Dursley al igual que seguramente había ocurrido con Hermione cuando había llegado.

Una vez sostenido con sus extremidades, Harry tuvo que apretar los ojos. Esa posición lo había obligado a descubrirse una vez más y además estaba a merced de lo que fuera que a Malfoy se le ocurriera. El collar, como bien le había dicho al principio, se apretaba cada vez que desobedecía y al parecer más de uno de sus sirvientes estaban vinculados a ese collar pues Yasmin, la chica que ahora continuaba con ahínco el beso de Hermione que no era precisamente en el rostro, también había logrado que se apretara cuando él se había negado a caminar en la dirección que ella le había indicado.

-No se trata de lo que crees,- le afirmó Draco caminando a su alrededor,- esto no se trata de dolor ni de tortura.

Harry sintió algo puntiagudo acariciándole la piel. Como una vara o un palo muy delgado. El olor le indicó que era algo de piel, algo casi nuevo como las botas de Malfoy. Sintió escalofrío y se contrajo ante la incertidumbre. Hermione volvió a gemir y se sorprendió al sentir un pinchazo en la entrepierna. Sabía que seguía duro y los gemidos de Hermione…

Un dolor electrizante, como una picadura de un insecto en sus glúteos lo distrajo de lo que había estado pensando. Malfoy caminó a su alrededor de nuevo y tan pronto lo perdió de vista, volvió a sentir el mismo dolor. Cuando Malfoy volvió a rodearlo, Harry miró hacia arriba y notó que lo que estaba utilizando para golpearlo era un fuete. De esos que se utilizaban en las carreras profesionales de caballos. En ese momento razonó lo de las botas y el tipo de pantalón que él vestía. Era un pantalón de equitación al igual que la camisola. Lo único que le faltaba era el saco y el chaleco además del gorro, pero quizá los había descartado antes de que él llegara.

-Mi padre era fanático de las carreras de caballos,- le dijo como notando el razonamiento de Harry,- es fácil ganar dinero muggle en los hipódromos cuando eres mago. Y para cambiar el dinero muggle a dinero de magos solo se necesita ir a un banco y pagar un buen soborno para que se hagan de la vista gorda con la regularidad de los cambios.

Harry sabía de estas actividades. De hecho, había sido su idea investigar a los Malfoy y ponerles cargos por enriquecimiento ilícito. Siendo Harry parte de la flota de Aurores, no podía entrar a la Mansión Malfoy sin invalidar sus investigaciones y por el mismo motivo, Ron tampoco podía hacerlo. Así que había sido tarea de Hermione investigarlo pero tres noches atrás había desaparecido. Harry había temido lo peor pero al aceptar ayudarlo, Hermione le había pedido que no se lo mencionara a Ron y era también por eso que el rescate había corrido solo por su cuenta.

-Odio a los muggles y todas sus actividades,- continuó el rubio que en sus más de treinta años estaba en el auge de esa belleza frívola tan típica de su familia,- pero los caballos son otra cosa. Son una cosa fascinante, Potter ¿No te parece? Ellos aprenden rápidamente y una vez bien entrenados solo basta…- Harry sintió otro golpe en sus glúteos y no pudo evitar gemir al saber que siendo en el mismo lugar, comenzaba a dejar marcas,- un correctivo. Solo basta una orden y hacen lo que se les pide. ¿Alguna vez has montado a caballo?

Harry no supo qué responder, o si debía responder. Ya antes le había dicho que él no podía hablar y ahora le hacía una pregunta. Era difícil saber si se trataba de una trampa.

Malfoy respondió todas sus preguntas con un solo golpe.

-Te hice una pregunta.

-No,- respondió Harry con el poco aire que le quedó luego de emitir un gemido.

-¿No?- dicho eso volvió a golpearlo,- ¿No qué?

Un golpe más hizo que Harry se moviera un poco hacia adelante lo que ocasionó tres golpes más hasta que Harry volvió a su posición original.

-¡No, señor!- exclamó Hermione a pesar de sí misma.

Malfoy pareció sorprendido con lo que Hermione acababa de hacer y se detuvo en seco perdiendo el interés en Harry y caminando a zancadas en su dirección. Tomó a Yas por el cabello extrayéndola de su tarea y descartándola como si fuera una muñeca vieja. Harry se distrajo al verla aterrizar no muy lejos de él pero volvió su atención a Malfoy cuando escuchó el golpe seco e inmediatamente notó la mejilla roja de Hermione.

Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que seguir su instinto e intentar ponerse de pie para abalanzarse a él. Pero sus movimientos fueron frenados antes de poder realizarlos.

-Abajo,- le dijo apuntando un dedo en su dirección y sin voltear a verlo. Al hacer esa señal había perdido el fuete, pero había perdido interés en eso también. Sus ojos eran intentos sobre los de Hermione que parecía como un perro apaleado.

Harry sintió la presión del collar en su cuello y no cesó hasta que colocó el pecho sobre el suelo. Como si fuera la postura obediente de un perro.

Hermione volvió a gemir pero ésta vez no se había escuchado ningún tipo de golpe. Los dedos de Malfoy estaban apretando sus pezones y Hermione hacía lo posible por que sus gemidos no fueran ni gritos ni sollozos.

-No olvides tu entrenamiento,- le susurró el amo bajando su mano derecha a lo largo de su abdomen mientras la otra seguía castigando uno de sus pezones.

Cuando la mano derecha llegó a la entrepierna, introdujo un par de dedos que la hicieron gemir de nuevo. Había humedad en sus adentros y Malfoy sintió su masculinidad responder de inmediato al percibir su aroma. Automáticamente olvidó la presión en los pezones y la sujetó dela cintura con fuerza atrapándola en un beso lleno de lujuria y deseo. La mano derecha de Malfoy seguía ahí, en la entrepierna de Hermione, la otra alrededor de su cintura y el beso de Draco parecía dispuesto a probarlo todo de ella.

Harry sintió la presión del collar cesar al mismo tiempo que su mandíbula cayó al presenciar la escena.

Luego de varios minutos y justo cuando Hermione parecía no poder resistir al placer que estaba sintiendo, Malfoy se alejó abruptamente mientras luchaba por recobrar al aire. Hermione no hizo más que seguir de pie donde él la había dejado y él, todavía agitado, se inclinó para recoger el fuete que momentos antes había perdido.

-Demonios, Granger,- dijo Malfoy con la voz entre cortada,- un día de éstos no sabré de mí y terminaré por…

Hizo una exhalación de aire sonora y sacudió la cabeza apretando los ojos. No terminó su frase. En lugar de eso caminó alrededor de Hermione y cuando estaba detrás de propinó un golpe con el fuete, tan rápido y breve que cortó el aire antes de impactase en contra del glúteo de la castaña.

Hermione no gritó.

-Inclínate.

Hermione obedeció.

-Así me gusta,- le dijo propinándole otro golpe con el fuete,- ahora te tomaré ¿Quieres que lo haga?

-Sí, amo,- dijo con las palmas contra el suelo. Harry ya no podía ver su rostro. Solo podía ver a Draco que dejaba el fuete colgar de su muñeca antes de inclinarse sobre ella. Antes de embestirla de un solo golpe haciéndola gritar por primera vez. Antes de tomarla del cabello y hacerla casi reincorporarse a pesa de que él seguía asiduo a su trabajo.

Los ojos de Malfoy se clavaron en los de Harry. De pronto una risa burlona iluminó su rostro mientras permitía a una de sus manos volver a castigar uno de los pezones de Hermione.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó si dejar de moverse. Sin dejar de entrar y salir de ella con ímpetu.

Harry negó con la cabeza y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que las lágrimas habían corrido por su rostro desde quién sabe qué momento.

-¿Preferirías que te lo hiciera a ti?

En ese momento sintió una oleada fría recorrerle el cuerpo ¿De qué estaba hablando Malfoy? Quizá su expresión fue lo suficientemente cómica pues soltó una carcajada a pesar de que no dejaba de castigar a Hermione.

-¿Esperabas que te ofreciera hacerlo en mi lugar?- ofreció con un poco más de trabajo quizá empezando a sentir la reacción de su cuerpo con la humedad y el calor de Hermione,- ¿Desde cuándo has querido tirarte a la sangre sucia?

Harry entornó los ojos quizá más que cuando Malfoy ofreció hacérselo a él. Malfoy volvió a reír pero menos sonoramente que la primera vez quizá debido a que estaba cada vez más cerca del clímax.

-Si te soy sincero yo desde siempre,- continuó con su monólogo a pesar de que su voz comenzaba a enronquecer.

Tiró del rostro de Hermione y volvió a besarla largamente mientras le daba las estocadas finales. Se vació dentro de ella sin miramientos y Hermione no pudo contener ese pequeño grito que se escapó de su pecho al sentirse inundada y llena de calor. Malfoy sonrió con malicia en sus labios, pero la sostuvo en esa posición por unos momentos más hasta que dejaron de contraerse involuntariamente, como solo curre luego de un gran orgasmo.

De quién era el orgasmo, Harry no podía saberlo. Pero cuando por fin la soltó y ésta cayó al suelo, sintió una enorme oleada de alivio que no pudo explicarse. Hermione estaba ahí tirada, con la mirada perdida y no había consuelo en eso. Ella había sido violada, o por lo menos doblegada a tener sexo con él y eso no se podía deshacer. Pero sentía alivio de que hubiera terminado y se encontró preguntándose si ella había sentido placer a pesar de lo perversa de la situación.

-Tu turno,- dijo tronando los dedos en dirección de Harry.

Harry tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos sin saber a lo que esa orden se refería. Malfoy volvió a soltar una carcajada mientras volvía a atar los cordones de su pantalón.

-Me halagas,- le dijo terminando su labor y acomodándose la camisola como si solo se hubiera arrugado por algún motivo sin importancia,- pero esto es para que no digas que nunca te tuve una consideración. También la deseas ¿No es así? Además, sigues duro… mírate ¿Te excitó verla así?

Harry negó con la cabeza. Hermione seguía en el suelo pero de pronto su mirada estaba en él. Harry volvió a negar enérgicamente. Malfoy no se tomó el gesto de buena gana.

-Es una orden,- le dijo tronando los dedos y el collar volvió a apretarse.

Harry adoptó la postura de sumisa de nuevo pero eso no ayudó a disminuir la presión del collar. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer para detenerlo pero no podía. No podía hacerle lo mismo a Hermione ¿Cómo la iba a mirar luego a los ojos? ¿Cómo iba a mirar después a Ron?

A pesar faltarle el aire, Harry volvió a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza.

-¡No lo haré!- exclamó.

Hermione pareció reaccionar al grito de Harry y adoptó la misma posición sumisa en un claro gesto de súplica por piedad para Harry.

Malfoy pareció razonar la escena un instante y terminó por chasquear los dedos nuevamente liberando a Harry de su castigo.

-Te diré qué,- dijo acercándose a él, poniendo sus finas botas lustrosas frente a sus narices,- si no se lo haces a ella, te lo haré yo a ti.

Harry apretó los nudillos y castañeó los dientes. Nunca había hecho nada de ese tipo, tampoco tenía ningún interés especial en hacerlo pero tomar a Hermione ahí, frente a Malfoy y quizá terminar haciendo cosas que nunca antes había hecho… con ella… no podía. No podía hacerlo así.

Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza y esperó apretando los ojos, el chasquido de Malfoy que presionaría su collar de nuevo.

Pero eso no pasó.

-Pues bien, entonces…

Malfoy emitió un largo y sonoro suspiro y se inclinó para tomarlo de la argolla del collar. Harry se puso de pie siguiendo sus movimientos. Las piernas le temblaban y por un momento pensó en salir corriendo pero sabía que de hacerlo, si no bien antes lo asfixiarían con el collar, Hermione terminaría pagando por esa estupidez.

Su nuevo amo se detuvo frente a la silla amplia muy parecida a un trono donde había estado sentado con Hermione en el regazo cuando recién había llegado. Se sentó con descaro y descansó una de sus piernas en el posa manos de la gran silla. Una sonrisa traviesa se dibujó en su rostro quizá divertido al ver la expresión de Harry de pie frente a él, con el reflejo de cubrir su erección tan pronto se sintió observado.

-No es tan malo como crees,- le dijo en un tono conciliador.

Si Harry no conociera a Malfoy mejor, pensaría que se lo decía para tranquilizarlo.

-Desata mis pantalones,- le dijo tronando los dedos.

Harry se puso de rodillas frente a él sintiendo un poco de alivio al sentir que él no vería su total desnudez cuando quitara sus manos de ahí.

-Hazlo rápido,- lo urgió el rubio mirándolo duramente con esos ojos de hielo.

A pesar de su torpeza, a Harry no le tomó más de dos segundos más.

-¿Qué esperas? ¿Lo vas a dejar ahí dentro?

Harry tragó saliva. Además de sí mismo, nunca había tocado a otro hombre ahí…

-Yas, ven aquí,- le dijo a la otra chica de quien Harry se había olvidado por completo y que seguía en el suelo en posición de sumisa desde quién sabe cuándo.- toma éste fuete. Quiero que castigues a la sangre sucia cada vez que él se demore demasiado en hacer lo que le pido.

Yasmin asintió y obedeció al instante. Harry apretó los ojos e introdujo la mano en el pantalón de Malfoy. No estaba erecto, así que logró extraerlo con facilidad. Esos clarísimos ojos grises se clavaron en los verdes de Harry quien temió la siguiente petición tanto como un nuevo castigo para Hermione. Malfoy apretó los ojos y emitió un largo suspiro como considerando lo que pasaría después. La mano de Harry seguía cerrada en él.

-Siéntate en mis piernas,- le ordenó finalmente enderezando su postura y sentándose con ambas piernas en el asiento.

Harry se puso de pie nuevamente, el instinto cubriendo su erección ahora menos prominente, y procedió a sentarse en las piernas del amo. Malfoy lo tomó por la cintura y lo movió un poco hasta sentárselo en una sola pierna. Harry apoyó su cadera con la orilla del trono y vio su propia rodilla siendo atrapada entre las dos rodillas de Draco.

Entonces Malfoy le tomó la mano y la colocó en su entrepierna y Harry no supo más que hacer, salvo sujetar donde suponía que él quería ser sujetado. Casi como reflejo, sintió la mano de Malfoy sobre su decadente erección que extrañamente pareció reavivarse con el tacto. Eso no podía ser posible, Harry tragó saliva y sintió la caricia leve, la mano que se cerraba en él y recorría su longitud hacia adentro y hacia afuera.

-¿Qué esperas?- le dijo incrementando un poco la frecuencia de las caricias.

Harry hizo lo mismo. Empezó a acariciar a Malfoy lentamente, poco a poco, logró imitar el ritmo que el otro llevaba. No tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo extraño que esa era. O si era bueno o si era malo. Solo supo que para cuando sintió a Malfoy reaccionar en su totalidad, él mismo se sintió igualmente duro.

Tampoco supo en qué momento empezaron los besos. Solo los sintió de pronto en su espalda y poco a poco fueron viajando hasta llegar a su cuello y finalmente en sus labios. No pensó en que era la lengua de Malfoy la que hurgaba con fiereza, ni tampoco detuvo la mano izquierda, esa mano que, ahora la sabía, tenía como único hobbie buscar un par de pezones para castigar. Sentía ese dolor insistente en su pecho, pero la presión en su miembro era tan perfecta y regular, que no tuvo tiempo de recapitular en eso. Además, ese beso lo estaba devorando en vida y se encontró a sí mismo buscándolo cada vez más, usando su mano libre para sostener el rostro de Malfoy en su lugar.

Lo que fuera que se suponía que él debía hacer después, no lo sabía. Y la verdad, no le importaba. Sentía el calor intenso en su entrepierna y sabía que no estaría lejos del éxtasis. Y a juzgar por los gemidos constantes de Draco mientras lo besaba, tampoco lo estaba él.

Fue Harry quien terminó primero. La explosión lo hizo temblar con tanta fuerza, que fueron sus propios reflejos los que mantuvieron el movimiento en su trabajo sobre Draco y que de último minuto lo hicieron terminar un poco después. Harry sintió el calor en sus manos pero estaba demasiado mareado y confundido con lo que acababa de pasar como para pensar o reflexionar si era asqueroso o lo más increíble que le había pasado. Además, el beso apenas se rompía con las contracciones de Draco.

Cando quedó claro que todo hubo terminado, Malfoy tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y volvió a besarlo ésta vez brevemente. Harry no sintió deseos de apartarse pero tampoco estaba seguro de estarlo disfrutando. Simplemente estaba tan confundido que reaccionó de manera automática.

Luego del beso, Malfoy lo tomó de los hombros y empujó un poco de él. Harry entendió la orden sin palabras y se puso de pie. Seguía confundido y al mismo tiempo, aunque todavía no podía admitirlo, estaba un poco decepcionado de que todo hubiera acabado tan pronto.

-Yas,- escuchó el familiar chasquido de Draco luego de hablar,-llévalos a su jaula.

La chica todavía tenía el fuete en su mano, así que lo devolvió a su amo antes de tomar a Harry por la argolla del collar y obligarlo a ponerse en "cuatro patas". La obediencia de Harry fue mecánica. Todavía seguía aturdido, así que tampoco reparó en que estaba caminando usando sus cuatro extremidades hasta que pasó al lado de Hermione y Yas chasqueó sus dedos haciéndola reacciona de un visible estupor. Ella obedeció de la misma forma que Harry y justo en la entrada de la habitación, a ambos les colocaron una delgada correa dorada que hacía juego con su argolla.

Y así caminaron a lo largo del pasillo, conducidos por las correas de las que tiraba Yas y de regreso a la misma habitación oscura donde Hermione había despertado varias horas antes. Ella conocía el lugar, estaba familiarizada, así que entró automáticamente en la jaula que le correspondía luego de ser despojada de su correa. Harry no fue muy lejos, entró a la jaula de al lado de la de Hermione observando lo mismo que su amiga había observado la primera noche ahí. No había manera de estar de pie ahí. Su única solución era acostarse con las piernas recogidas con el cuerpo desnudo sobre el piso frío.

Acostados en la misma posición como si fueran reflejo el uno del otro, se miraron largamente sin decir palabras. Lo que acababa de ocurrir en esa habitación no era nada de lo que se podía hablar a la ligera. Ni siquiera porque habían sido ellos mismos quienes lo habían vivido. Pero alguien tenía que hablar.

-Tenía que hacerlo,- dijo Harry por fin con voz ronca,- yo…

-La próxima vez no me hagas favores,- lo cortó ella de tajo con un enojo tangible en su tono.

Luego de eso, no dijo más. Se giró sobre sí y prefirió dormir dándole la espalda.

**Se los vuelvo a dejar por acá. Pasó que alguien dejó una liga de mis historias en mi página personal y me dio miedo que alguien pudiera leer esto con mi nombre real. Ojalá viviera en un mundo donde una mujer no tuviera que esconder estas cosas, pero no es así. El mundo a mi alrededor es retrógrado y por poco menos que esto, a las mujeres se nos juzga. Espero sepan comprender y les agradecería su discreción. Gracias.**


	2. Entrenamiento

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Normalmente digo que Harry le pertenece a Hermione y viceversa pero en este caso único, ambos le pertenecen a Draco XD. No hago dinero, disfruten si les gusta o sigan su camino si no.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Como si no les hubiera quedado claro en el capítulo pasado. Si le dieron click al siguiente capítulo es que definitivamente les gusta ¿No? Pero por si acaso, este capítulo tiene un alto contenido Drarry. Leen bajo su propia responsabilidad.**

**Por cierto, sigo culpando a Gaby por el fic. Y a quienes les guste, pues le agradecen también. Ella me controla con un imperius, un látigo y la varita del Sauco XD. Pero también es mi beta, así que gracias.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

"**Entrenamiento"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

El golpeteo en los barrotes los despertó al día siguiente, pero en lugar de las correas lo que llegó fueron dos grandes tazones humeantes con comida y otros dos tazones con agua. Harry esperó pacientemente por los cubiertos, pero cuando esa nueva chica que no conocía se retiró, supo que no llegarían. Hermione ya estaba acostumbrada, pero una cosa era comer cuando nadie la veía y otra muy distinta era humillarse más frente a Harry. Así que tomó el tazón con la comida con ambas manos y empezó a soplar antes de darle un sorbo.

-Se supone que comamos como perros ¿Verdad?

Hermione terminó de dar un largo sorbo antes de contestar.

-Solo cuando el amo ve. Así que si no quieres terminar en la sala de castigo, te recomiendo que comas ahora y rápidamente antes de que alguien te vea o tendrás que hacerlo sin usar las manos cuando él llegue.

-¿El amo?- repitió Harry todavía pasmado por las palabras de Hermione. No sonaba a sí misma, era evidente que algo había cambiado en ella en esos tres días que había desaparecido.- Nadie te escucha, Malfoy…

-El amo es ahora tu amo también,- le atajó ella acercando el tazón a sus labios de nuevo y bebiendo copiosamente,- ¿O ya olvidaste lo que pasó ayer?

La mirada de Hermione había recuperado su tono inquisitivo pero Harry no pudo protestar demasiado pues los recuerdos del día anterior se dispararon en su mente sin que él pudiera hacer nada al respecto. La mano de Draco acariciándolo, su beso demandante y sentirlo terminar en su mano. Todo junto le trajo un escalofrío que le erizó la piel.

-Obviamente nunca podré olvidarme de eso mientras viva,- respondió Harry sin poder ocultar la tensión de su voz,- lo que no entiendo es por qué estás tan molesta. Lo hice por ti.

-¿O sea que lo que el amo te hizo es mi culpa? ¿Se supone que te debo agradecer por darme ese gran peso sobre mis hombros?

Harry no pudo ocultar la alarma en su rostro al escuchar las palabras de Hermione.

-¡No! Caro que no… Hermione, lo que Malfoy te hizo a TI es mi culpa ¿No lo ves? Nada de lo que pasó ayer… nada de lo que te ha pasado en estos días, debió pasarte.

Hermione lo miró duramente y le dio un largo sorbo a su tazón antes de colocarlo en el suelo y sin decir más se recostó dándole la espalda.

Harry quiso decir algo pero una vez más se quedó sin palabras. En lugar de eso, tomó el tazón todavía caliente y sopló un poco antes de empezar a beber. Era estofado, y para su suerte no sabía mal. Incluso podía ver que el tazón estaba limpio. A pesar de las jaulas y las correas, Malfoy tampoco descuidaba demasiado a sus rehenes. Durante la noche, distintas chicas habían entrado y salido, avivando el fuego de la chimenea que mejoró considerablemente la temperatura.

Estaba terminando de beber el contenido de su tazón cuando la puerta se abrió. Harry intentó ser rápido en poner el recipiente de vuelta al suelo pero no fue lo suficiente.

-No se supone que lo bebas así,- dijo una de las chicas, era una de las que habían ido a lo largo de la noche. Caderas amplias, pecho pequeño, cabello rubio y rizado, ojos cafés.

Hermione pareció reaccionar ante la voz de la joven y se giró para ver mientras ella tomaba la correa dorada colgada cerca de la puerta y se la colocaba a Harry en la argolla de su collar.

-¿A dónde me llevas?- quiso saber Harry cuando comenzó a tirar.

-El amo cree que necesitas empezar con el entrenamiento. Y por lo visto tiene razón.

Harry miró de reojo a Hermione quien lo veía partir con una mirada de pena, con ambas manos sujetando los barrotes de su jaula, sin poder levantarse.

-Harry…- sollozó cuando iba cruzando el umbral.

Lo que sea que ella pensaba decirle, Harry no lo sabría. Por lo menos no en ese momento.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos fríos usando sus cuatro extremidades, Harry se dio cuenta, además del dolor que le ocasionaba en palmas y rodillas, que el camino era distinto al que había seguido el día anterior. Y entonces, cuando la chica abrió la puerta, comprobó que era una puerta diferente.

No era una recámara como la de ayer. La cama de cuatro postes con velos blancos al fondo no estaba a la vista, ni tampoco la silla que más bien parecía trono o los armarios ni pinturas finas. A diferencia del otro cuarto, este esta obviamente más austero. El suelo era de pura piedra pulida, como "la perrera" y a diferencia de la otra recámara cuyo suelo había sido de madera. Tampoco las paredes eran iguales. Aquellas habían estado recubiertas de tapiz con figurines plateados, éste… no estaba seguro lo que era, pues era muy oscuro, pero parecía ser más piedra.

Al centro de la habitación había una enorme mesa cuadrada. La iluminación era tenue como en toda la casa, evidentemente, como todo mago, Malfoy prefería la iluminación de las velas y las antorchas. Y a pesar de que Harry sabía que era de día, no le extrañó que hubiera velas flotando por todos lados como en Hogwarts ya que, ahora bien se daba cuenta, era un cuarto sin ventanas.

El ambiente era tan a media luz de la vela, que Harry no podía ver si había algo más que la mesa rectangular y se sintió intimidado cuando Malfoy le señaló el mueble como su destino final.

Se puso de rodillas frente a la tabla y usando ambas manos se impulsó para subir una rodilla y girarse sobe la superficie lustrosa. Se quedó recostado por un segundo hasta que reaccionó que quizá esa no era una postura apropiada. Y se giró sobre sí hasta quedar sobre su propio pecho y finalmente recoger sus manos y piernas hasta adoptar la postura que el día anterior había aprendido.

El eco de una sonrisa le comprobó a Harry que Malfoy estaba satisfecho y se encontró de pronto sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo a pesar de que un segundo después se reprendió a sí mismo.

-Aprendes rápido,- declaró Malfoy acariciándole el cabello enmarañado.

-Señor, estaba comiendo con las manos.

Harry sintió que alguien le estrujaba el pecho al escuchar la voz de la chica que lo había llevado ahí. También pensó en una serie de groserías que le hubiera gustado decirle pero permaneció en su postura sin decir nada. La mano de Malfoy se cerró de pronto en su cabello y tiró de él obligándolo a mirar hacia arriba, directo en esos fríos ojos grises. Hasta entonces, Harry reparó en su indumentaria, era blanca como la del día anterior pero la camisa tenía listones al frente que la cerraban de la cintura hasta la mitad del pecho. El pantalón era parecido al del día anterior pero era café oscuro y no tenía que mirar hacia abajo para darse cuenta que vestía las botas de cuero, podía percibirlas con el olfato.

-No sabes cómo me complace escuchar eso, Amelia- sonrió Malfoy, Harry gimió al sentí un tirón todavía más fuerte en el cabello de su nuca.- recuéstate boca abajo.

Luego de que le soltó el cabello, Harry obedeció.

-Entiende los brazos por arriba de tu nuca,- le ordenó y casi instantáneamente sintió el beso conocido del fuete golpeando su espalda. Harry gimió más por la sorpresa que por el dolor.

No bien terminó de estirarse, un par de manos apretó unos grilletes en su muñeca derecha que lo fijaron en la mesa y un segundo par de manos hizo lo mismo con su mano izquierda. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que no eran solamente él, Malfoy y Amelia sino que había una persona más. Cuando esas personas rodearon la mesa para asegurar sus tobillos también, pudo ver que esa otra persona era un chico de unos dieciocho años a lo mucho. Su cabello era castaño, casi del tono de Hermione pero su piel era un poco oscura, no tanto como Yas pero sí del tipo caribeño, como bronceado.

-¿Sabes, Potter?- dijo Malfoy con un tono complacido,- de todas las mascotas que he entrenado en esta mesa, ciertamente tú y Granger son quienes más satisfacción me ocasionan. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo de mi vida había deseado poder hacerlo?

Mientras hacía esa pregunta, la mano de Malfoy comenzó a acariciarlo desde la pantorrilla, lentamente subiendo por su pierna hasta descansar en su espalda.

-Incluso podría decir que me había conformado con pensar que esa era una fantasía que no sería más que eso, una fantasía-volvió a acariciarle en cabello y entonces se inclinó para mirarlo a los ojos mientras le decía lo siguiente,- obligarlos a venir aquí era una tarea imposible ¿Por qué iban San Potter y la grandiosa Granger venir a mi casa?

-Tú lo planeaste,- susurró Harry no quitándole la vista de encima,- tú sembraste el caso de enriquecimiento ilícito y pagaste porque alguien lo pusiera a mi alcance.

Malfoy hizo una mueca entre sonrisa y desdén que dejó a Harry helado. No mucho después sintió el pinchazo en sus glúteos de un nuevo golpe del fuete.

-Buena lógica pero no puedes hablar sin mi permiso,- lo volvió a golpear con el fuete,- y de hacerlo, debes dirigirte a mí con sumo respeto ¿Entendiste?

El tercer golpe fue mucho más fuerte que los dos primeros y Harry no pudo evitar gruñir de dolor.

-¿Entendiste?- volvió a decir Malfoy propinándole un golpe tan fuerte como el anterior.

-¡Sí!-exclamó Harry reaccionando al dolor.

-¿Sí qué?- inquirió el rubio atestando un golpe más que se sintió como una descarga eléctrica.

-Sí, amo,- repuso Harry de inmediato conteniendo las ganas de retorcerse y sabiendo que a pesar de querer hacerlo, no podría. Los grilletes en sus manos y pies se lo impedirían de cualquier forma así que no le quedaba remedio salvo aguantar.

-Eso está mejor,- dijo Draco caminando a la mitad de la mesa, Harry no podía verlo con claridad pues sus brazos atados, le bloqueaban la visión.

Pero no necesitó verlo cuando la caricia en sus glúteos lo hizo emitir un chillido involuntario.

-Tienes razón en que fue mi plan,- le dijo acariciando a lo largo de una de las marcas que el fuete le había hecho, Harry estaba más preparado esta vez y toleró el tacto a pesar de sí mismo,- pero no es verdad que el enriquecimiento ilícito lo preparé. Te lo dije ayer, lo de las carreras de caballos es verdad. Pero eso ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, lo único que hice fue sacarlo un poco a la luz para que mordieras el anzuelo.

Harry apretó los dientes cuando la caricia se concentró en otra de las marcas evidentemente más profunda que las anteriores.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo, amo?-Harry disimuló sus emociones al hablar intentando imitar de la mejor manera el tono que Yas y Amelia utilizaban cuando le decían algo y sin olvidar decir "amo".

-Siempre y cuando te dirijas a mí con respeto, por supuesto que puedes.

-¿Por qué tomarse la molestia con Hermione y conmigo… amo? Los demás…son muy atractivos y jóvenes.

Malfoy no contestó de inmediato. En lugar de eso chasqueó los dedos y el joven que seguía no muy lejos de la mesa pareció inclinarse debajo accionando un sonido como mecánico que no mucho después empezó a mover la superficie sobre la cual Harry yacía. En cuestión de segundos, Harry estaba suspendido de los brazaletes que sujetaban sus muñecas contra la tabla y apenas soportando el dolor en sus tobillos.

Malfoy se acercó a él rozando sus ropas contrala espalda desnuda de Harry. Colocó los labios en el oído de su prisionero y susurró solo para él.

-Porque ustedes son a quienes más he querido doblegar, porque ustedes son a quienes más he querido poseer por mucho más tiempo del que estoy dispuesto a aceptar.

Malfoy había dicho el día anterior que había deseado a Hermione quizá desde siempre ¿Eso quería decir que también había deseado a Hermione desde entonces?

-¿Por qué nosotros…amo?

Draco deslizó las manos por los costados de Harry aspirando su aroma sonoramente mientras lo hacía. Uno de sus brazos rodeó su cintura despegándolo de la tabla de la mesa y atrayéndolo más hacia sí.

- ¿Por qué motivo quiere alguien algo que sabe que está prohibido?-le susurró de nuevo para que solo Harry pudiera escuchar, la mano alrededor de su cintura se deslizó al sur ocasionando intensos escalofríos en Harry,- ¿Por qué motivo deseamos estar cerca de aquellas personas que menos nos quieren? Dominio, Potter,-dicho eso, Harry sintió su miembro siendo atrapado por el puño de Malfoy,- tener a alguien totalmente devoto a ti por voluntad propia es mejor que lograr que alguien te ame. Y tener a alguien que siempre te ha odiado, totalmente devoto a ti… ¿Cómo te lo explico?

Harry sintió la lengua de Draco explorándole el oído y la mano acariciándole levemente el miembro.

-Pero si me doblegas así… no sería voluntad propia.

Malfoy rió levemente.

-No pienso doblegarte así,- le dijo secamente retirando la mano de la entrepierna de Harry y propinándole una nalgada,- y no dijiste, "amo". No olvides tu aprendizaje porque no soy muy paciente volviendo a enseñar las cosas que se supone que ya debes saber.

Malfoy se alejó de pronto y Harry se dio cuenta entonces que su entrepierna golpeaba dolorosamente contra la tabla de la mesa. Eso no podía estar pasando, Malfoy era un hombre atractivo. Objetivamente era algo que no podía negarse. Una melena rubia platinada, ojos grises que expiden desdén y frialdad, un cuerpo atlético y alto aunque no musculoso. A sus treinta y cinco años había logrado ese atractivo fácil que los hombres de su edad podían desarrollar. Pero a pesar de que esas eran cosas evidentes, Harry nunca había pensado en él de esa manera, nunca había pensado en ningún hombre de esa manera.

-Además,- volvió a decir Malfoy alejándose un poco más de Harry,- no puedes decir que ayer te resististe mucho.

-Ayer…-respondió Harry chasqueando los dientes,- tuve que hacerlo por Hermione y el collar… amo.

Malfoy rió sonoramente.

-¿Eso es lo que piensas o lo que quieres creer? En mi mano quedó la prueba de otra cosa. Yo no diría que te resististe mucho a los besos. Además, el dolor,- y con eso Harry sintió un golpe seco en sus sentaderas, como si fuera una tabla,- el dolor del collar, el dolor que te doy,- y con eso, Harry sintió un segundo golpe que lo hizo emitir un quejido,- es parte del entrenamiento. Podías haberte resistido hasta sus últimas consecuencias, no hubieran sido buenas, pero podrías haberlo hecho ¿Creías que le hacías un favor a Granger? Piénsalo dos veces, la sangre sucia ya es mía en cuerpo y voluntad,-un golpe más,- ella ya lo ha entendido, el dolor es la puerta del placer, no es una excusa para obligarte a hacer cosas, es el primer paso para persuadirte…

Malfoy dejó caerlo que sea con lo que había estado golpeando a Harry y después procedió a acariciar los puntos en donde lo había golpeado. Harry sintió un hormigueo recorrerle el cuerpo mientras su captor seguía acariciándolo. Es alivio era infinitamente placentero.

-Landon,- dijo chasqueando los dedos. Y el joven de la piel bronceada y cabello castaño se acercó a Harry mientras Malfoy se alejaba.

Harry sintió al joven perderse detrás de sí pero pronto lo encontró al sentir la humedad recorrerle los glúteos. Estaba lamiendo las macas que los golpes de Draco le habían dejado, Hasta entonces, Harry no se había dado cuenta que sus manos estaban entumidas.

-Se siente bien ¿No es así?

Harry quería negarlo con todo su ser, pero la verdad era que sí. Que la lengua de Landon era el bálsamo perfecto para sus heridas. La presión de su entrepierna contra la tabla se intensificó, lo que arrancó un gemido de Harry. Draco volvió a reír.

-El placer es placer, Potter,- agregó el rubio mientras el joven seguía asiduo a su tarea,- tienes un gran prejuicio conforme a quién te da placer y a quién se supone que debes dárselo pero esas cosas no son importantes aquí. Te lo dije ayer, esto no se trata del dolor. Y es por eso que siempre descubrirás, que luego del dolor vas a obtener una recompensa placentera. Y quizá con el tiempo aprenderás que el mismo dolor ya es placentero de por sí.

Landon pasó de solo lamer sus marcas a adentrarse un poco más en su exploración. Harry intentó apartarse pero no tuvo opción. Placer o no placer después, el dolor seguía siendo dolor para él. Y a pesar de que la lengua de Landon comenzaba a humedecerle otras partes, partes que nunca había explorado ni en sus noches más locas con Ginny, el dolor que comenzaba a despertarlo de su estupor era el de su erección alzándose prominente contra la tabla contra la que seguía recargado.

Malfoy chasqueó los dedos y Landon se alejó.

Harry sintió su cuerpo temblar, era demasiado incómodo estar ahí. Las muñecas, los tobillos, la erección…

Malfoy se acercó una vez más y ahora los golpes fueron en su espalda pero no con la tabla de antes. Era algo más delgado y eficaz. El chiflar del viento antes de los golpes era señal inconfundible de un látigo. Harry resistió los primeros tres creyendo que eso era suficiente pero al llegar a cinco comenzó quejarse. Luego de diez, Harry dejó de contar. Estaba seguro que estaba sangrando pero Draco no se detuvo hasta luego de un rato, cuando el dolor de cada golpe se volvía todavía más insoportable que el anterior.

Lo escuchó respirar agitadamente y también escuchó el látigo caer. Malfoy volvió a chasquear los dedos y la mesa volvió a emitir ese ruido mecánico que regresó a Harry a esa posición vertical que hizo sus muñecas y tobillos descansar por fin. No pudo evitar gemir de alivio a pesar de estar seguro de que todo eso apenas había empezado.

Malfoy se paró a un lado de la mesa, justo en la dirección en la que Harry mirada. Acarició su cabello y sus brazos y con sumo cuidado las orillas de su espalda. No tocó ninguna de sus heridas, pero Harry no sabía si eso era mejor.

-Landon,- dijo Malfoy como dando una orden y el chico no demoró en ponerse de rodillas frente a su amo, desatarle los cordones del pantalón, extraer su miembro y colocarlo hambrientamente dentro de su boca.

Draco acarició el cabello del joven con una mano y usó la otra para chasquear en dirección de la Amelia quien procedió a desatar los grilletes de los pies de Harry y luego sus manos.

A pesar de estar liberado por fin de los grilletes, Harry no pudo moverse ni un solo centímetro. No era solamente que su mirada estaba clavada en la expresión de Landon al llevar a cabo su tarea, era que la mano de Malfoy estaba cerrada en la suya y le ofrecía un confort extraño. Eso sin contar que no creía poder moverse con las marcas que había en su espalda.

-Estás lleno de sangre, Potter,-le dijo extrayéndose la camisa por arriba.

Landon comenzó a desabrochar las botas de cuero que no eran las mismas que las de la noche anterior. Estas eran negras y con una hebilla plateada al lado. Luego de quitarle las botas, Landon se deshizo también del pantalón y de la ropa interior, dejando al amo tan desnudo como sus esclavos. O incluso más ya que no traía ningún collar. Finalmente Malfoy empujó de su sirviente y éste se alejó un poco dejándolo ir no sin antes murmurar "gracias, amo".

La erección de Draco estaba frente a los ojos de Harry y recuerdos de la noche anterior le ocasionaron sentimientos encontrados. Harry sabía que debía sentir asco y repulsión, debía sentirse enojado también porque ese hombre acababa de darle tantos latigazos como para hacerlo sangrar. Y sí lo sentía, y sí lo pensaba, pero también estaba recordando (con mucho remordimiento) ese beso interminable, la mano del amo dándole placer y sí… la manera en que ese miembro erecto se había sentido dentro de la palma de su mano.

-Potter,-dijo chasqueando los dedos y Harry supo lo que tenía que hacer.

Le costó trabajo volver a esa postura de sumisión con tantas partes de su cuerpo doliéndole como le dolían, pero lo hizo de cualquier forma a pesar de no estar seguro de si podría soportar cualquier cosa que le siguiere a lo que acababa de pasar.

Entonces Malfoy se trepó a la mesa también. Justo en lo que sería la cabeza si eso fuera un comedor, justo frente a la cabeza de Harry, en ese espacio vació se sentó abriendo las piernas y mostrándole su virilidad. Harry pasó saliva con mucho trabajo. De por sí tocarlo le había parecido difícil, y ahora siquiera pensar…

-Voy a ponerla dentro de ti,- le dijo seriamente, casi sin malicia,- lo haré cuando Amelia y Landon terminen de colocarte el bálsamo curativo. Las heridas se irán y el ardor también, pero quizá el dolor no. Esto también te dolerá,- le dijo acariciando su miembro sin miramientos,- pero es la mejor forma que tengo para demostrarte que un gran dolor también puede llevarte a un gran placer.

Cuando dijo eso, Landon y Amelia comenzaron a acariciar su espalda. Harry apretó los labios sabiendo que sería imposible no gritar pero, como Draco había dicho, le estaban poniendo un bálsamo curativo que le ocasionaba un gran alivio. Era casi como…

-Es casi como excitarse ¿No es así?

Harry volvió a pasar saliva intimidado por la postura de Draco. Malfoy sonrió desganadamente, parecía incluso encariñado con el gesto o quizá maravillado.

-Oh, vamos…- le dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y tomándolo dela quijada para ponerlo "en cuatro patas". Lando y Amelia prosiguieron con la curación,- si no te acostumbras a ella, será peor.

Malfoy tiró de la quijada de Harry y al sentirse cerca no pudo negarse. Lo puso dentro de su boca de la misma forma que había visto a Landon hacerlo. Malfoy gimió quizá sorprendido con la rapidez con la que Harry había aceptado la tarea o quizá con lo bien que parecía hacerlo.

-Potter,- gimió el rubio una vez más, como si fuera una exclamación que había guardado en su pecho por mucho tiempo.

Si Malfoy era un hombre atractivo, Harry era lo que le seguía. Su cabello negro azabache siempre enmarañado, sus ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas y su cuerpo. El cuerpo de Harry era un ejemplo de disciplina física. Tantos años de entrenamiento como Auror lo obligaban a estar siempre en forma. Los músculos en su cuello eran la descripción gráfica de la masculinidad al igual que las marcas en su abdomen.

Draco tiró de su cabello un poco indicándole que se lo tomara con calma. Harry obedeció pero pronto se encontró tomando una iniciativa que no sabía que tenía. Empezó a reincorporarse, Landon y Amelia descartados de su labor. Abrazó a su amo por la cintura y continuó su tarea con más ahínco. Malfoy emitió un grito ahogado al sentirse arrastrado por el placer.

-No pares,- le dijo moviendo las caderas casi involuntariamente.

Una de las manos de Harry subió por los glúteos de Draco hasta llegar a su espalda y en un arranque de deseo lo atrajo hacia sí alcanzando sus labios e iniciando ese beso salvaje que pronto los dejó a ambos sin aliento. Fue la mano de Harry la que comenzó a acariciar antes de que Malfoy lo hiciera. Fue Harry quien comenzó a acariciar el miembro erecto de su amo con la misma pasión con la que lo besaba. Malfoy apenas atinó a colgarse de su cuello, a moverse envuelto en ese remolino de placer que era Harry Potter.

No mucho tiempo después, era Draco quien yacía sobre la mesa y era Harry quien lo hacía gemir. Y fue la mano de Harry también la que buscó su pezón para castigarlo como bien sabía era costumbre del rubio.

Pero eso fue lo que rompió el encanto.

Malfoy reaccionó del embrujo y el estupor al que había llegado con las caricias de Harry. Reaccionó de la única manera que supo, le propinó un golpe en el estómago y una patada que lo alejó lo suficiente para poder zafarse de él.

-¿QUÉ CREESQUE HACES, ESTÚPIDO?- Le gritó fuera de sí.

Extendió la mano y no pasó mucho rato para que Landon le diera la tabla con mango con la que había golpeado a Harry en primer lugar. Draco tiró el golpe sin pensarlo y se impactó de lleno en la mitad del rostro de Harry.

-¡YO SOY QUIEN MANDA AQUÍ!- Volvió a gritar dominándolo y poniéndolo contra la tabla de la mesa. Landon y Amelia observaron sin inmutarse.

Draco usó la tabla para volver a golpear a Harry en los glúteos un par de veces antes de acercarse a él por detrás. Su miembro seguía erecto a pesar de todo y movió las caderas hasta sentirse en buena posición.

-Ni se te ocurra moverte,- le dijo con la voz más fría que Harry nunca había escuchado,- si no quieres que esto sea mucho peor de lo que puede ser, no te muevas.

Harry estaba en posición sumisa con la cara contra la tabla. No sabía qué era lo que había pasado ni tampoco estaba seguro de por qué Malfoy estaba tan molesto. Pero todo eso no importó mucho cuando el dolor volvió.

No era nada parecido a ninguno de los otros dolores. Ni siquiera era el que le había quedado después de los latigazos se le comparaba. Emitió un grito y uno más mientras Draco se adentraba un poco más en él. Malfoy se quedó quieto un momento con la respiración todavía acelerada, Harry podía sentir los latidos del rubio golpeándole la espalda.

-Relájate,-susurró Malfoy con media voz pues la presión era tanta que lo estaba volviendo loco.

Harry no podía relajarse, lo único que quería era que todo terminara.

-Es tu culpa,-le dijo Draco acariciándole el abdomen,- no era así como se suponía que pasaría.

La mano de Draco se cerró en el miembro de Harry y comenzó a acariciarlo lentamente. Harry emitió un gemido y eso hizo que Draco se adentrara un poco más ocasionando un segundo gemido.

-Ya casi…- le dijo acariciándolo con mayor decisión.

Estaba funcionando, la ola de placer le recorrió el cuerpo casi tan inmediatamente como lo había hecho el beso de momentos atrás. Era un placer diferente, por supuesto, y el dolor entre sus glúteos todavía no desaparecía, pero ahí estaba. La promesa de placer luego de un gran dolor volvía a manifestarse ¿Podría ser que Draco no mintiera?

El gemido de Draco le indicó a Harry que su captor había logrado por fin estocarlo en su totalidad.

Pero si Harry creía que lo peor había pasado, no tardó en comprobar que era todo lo contrario. Solo bastó con que Malfoy entrara y saliera de él una vez para saber que el dolor podría prolongarse en dimensiones que él jamás se había imaginado. Pero de la misma manera, la mano cerrada en su miembro le demostraba que el placer podía incrementarse casi en la misma proporción.

Era un sentimiento extraño, Malfoy dentro de él, ocasionándole dolor y placer al mismo tiempo. Había momentos en los que quería suplicar que parara, pero también había momentos en que quería hacer precisamente lo contrario.

-Potter,- suspiraba Malfoy cada vez que entraba y salía de él.

Pero Harry solo gritaba, solo gemía. Le confundían sus sentimientos, su dolor, su placer.

-No tienes idea…- le dijo Malfoy sin dejar de estimularlo, sin dejar de disfrutar sus quejidos, sin dejar de saciarse de la presión que Harry ejercía en él,-eres mío,- le dijo una y otra vez ignorando sus protestas, disfrutando sus gemidos,- eres mío, soy tu amo. Dilo, Potter.

Harry estaba totalmente contra la tabla de la mesa, Malfoy encima de él empujando su pelvis y clavándose en él sin piedad.

-Dilo,-le repitió girándole el rostro e inclinándose para besarlo.

Al no escuchar respuesta, Malfoy lo tomó de la cintura y lo levantó al vuelo, girándose sobre sí mismo y trayendo a Harry consigo.

La penetración fue todavía más profunda. Harry emitió un nuevo quejido aunque no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido dolor csino placer. La mano de Malfoy volvió a cerrarse en él y Harry supo que el dolor ya se había ido. Todo lo que le quedaba era esa sensación de éxtasis que urgía por salir de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que sintió un calor abrazador llenando susadentros.

Y así lo hizo. Se dejó llevar al placer permitiéndose terminar con una explosión tan in tensa que terminó por convulsionarse y quizá se habría caído de la mesa si Draco no lo hubiera sujetado de la cintura.

Harry gimió nuevamente cuando Draco se apartó de él pero se sintió demasiado exhausto para decir o hacer algo. Además, estaba confundido, adolorido y sí un enorme peso en su pecho le indicaba remordimiento.

-Límpienlo antes de llevarlo a su jaula,- ordenó Draco con un tono de desdén.

Lo que pasó después estaba muy lejos de Harry aunque sabía que era partícipe. Sintió las manos que lo cargaron y el agua tibia mojando su cuerpo. Sabía que esas cosas no las hacía Draco y es por eso que no sintió la necesidad de reaccionar a ellas. Una vez limpio y seco se dio cuenta que le volvían a colocar la correa dorada y era conducido a la misma habitación donde estaba su jaula. Hermione seguía ahí, parecía que alguien le había dado un baño al igual que él y sintió sus entrañas contraerse al recordar lo que había pasado antes de SU baño.

Se recostó en el suelo de su jaula y procuró darle la espalda a su amiga. No tenía deseos de hablar.

-¿Harry?

Hermione llamó su nombre sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-¿Estás bien?- insistió ella.

-Ahora no,- contestó él con amargura percatándose que con cada respiro se reactivaban dolores vividos anteriormente.

En su espalda , sus muñecas, sus tobillos, sus glúteos y ese desgarre por dentro que no solo era físico. Le dolía todo y de pronto se encontró preguntándose si tras ese dolor recibirá placer nuevamente.


	3. Recompensas

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger le pertenecen a JK Rowling. Y si ella viera lo que estoy escribiendo, seguro le daba un paro cardiaco. Pero no me disculpo, Jo…yo tuve que leerme tu libro 7 ¿Recuerdas?**

**ADVERTENCIA: ¿Necesitan una en este punto? Solo advierto del Dramione. Nunca lo había escrito, nunca me ha llamado la atención en especial pero heme aquí. No me juzguen, tengo que sacar el fic de mi sistema.**

**Capítulo Tres**

**Recompensas**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Había sido un largo día. Draco Malfoy nunca había entendido cómo la gente común imaginaba a la gente adinerada como gente despreocupada y sin nada que hacer. Luego de la muerte de su padre, había heredado la fortuna de la familia así como todos los movimientos necesarios para que siguiera siendo una fortuna. Incluso se había encargado de la parte más complicada, dotar al apellido Malfoy de un heredero. Todo era perfecto a los ojos de los demás, para aquellos que el estatus y el renombre eran cosas importantes.

Para Draco lo importante empezaba cuando podía ir al ala este de la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿Cómo va todo?-le preguntó a la chica que empezó a caminar detrás de él tan pronto lo vio aparecerse en la chimenea.

Una de las dos formas de llegar a ese lado de la mansión era por medio de polvos flu desde la chimenea del estudio principal dentro de la casa. La otra era por medio de los calabozos, había un pasadizo en el fondo de una de las celdas que conectaba con "la perrera" pero Draco nunca cruzaba por ahí. Cualquier otro medio era imposible, el lugar estaba más sellado de hechizos que Azkaban y Hogwarts. Nadie se podía aparecer ahí ni con varita ni con traslador, nada.

-Amo, las chicas están intranquilas,- dijo Yasmin con todo respeto y procurando caminar siempre dos pasos detrás de Draco.

-No me extraña. Manda a Landon a la colmena.

-¿Landon será suficiente, señor?

Malfoy emitió un gruñido que se suponía debía ser una risa.

-Sé lo que quieren pero no va pasar. Potter se queda en la perrera y Granger donde está. Si quieres manda a Rowan también.

-¿Hasta cuándo, señor? La chicas…

-¡Hasta que yo lo diga!

Draco se paró en seco frente a la puerta y se desprendió del saco y del chaleco y entregándoselos a Yasmin, quedando en su habitual camisola (en este caso color hueso con tres botones de marfil al frente), su pantalón de equitación color negro y sus botas abajo de la rodilla del mismo color del pantalón. Su cabello estaba despeinado como siempre que venía de montar a caballo. No importaba cuando trabajo hubiera en beneficio de los Malfoy, Draco siempre encontraba tiempo para ir a montar y era por eso que siempre regresaba a casa vistiendo alguno de sus atuendos de equitación.

Entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. No necesitaba ponerle seguro, todos sabían que no debías ser molestado hasta que la segunda parte del entrenamiento hubiera terminado y esa no terminaba hasta que él dijera que así era.

Miró la enorme cama de cuatro postes al fondo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Pero en lugar de acercarse ahí se dirigió a su silla favorita del otro lado de la habitación, el suelo de madera rechinó bajo sus pasos y eso puso en alerta de su presencia a la persona que yacía en la cama. Malfoy decidió hacer caso omiso y siguió su camino hasta encontró su silla.

"¿Amo?" dijo ella girándose en la cama para cerciorarse de que se trataba de él.

Malfoy tomó asiento y sonrió en su dirección. Se dio un par de palmaditas en el regazo y la chica se estiró como un felino ates de bajar de la cama usando sus cuatro extremidades como patas. Estaba desnuda como todos los demás pero había algo en ella, en el hecho de verla así que la hacía totalmente diferente a al resto.

-No te trepes a mis piernas,- le dijo cuando estaba cerca,- solo ven…

Hermione se puso de rodillas frente al amo y se dejó envolver por él, por su brazo y su beso.

Fue un beso breve pero no por eso menos fogoso. Cuando hubo terminado, la dejó ir y deshizo los listones de su pantalón. Ella sabía lo que tenía que hacer, así que inclinó la cabeza recibiéndolo con la boca abierta. Malfoy emitió un pequeño quejido pero logró mantenerse quieto.

-¿Cuántas veces te azotamos, Granger? No me contestes, sigue en lo tuyo. Pero si no me equivoco fueron unos centenares de veces. Brit debe ser quién más tomó ventaja cuando le di el látigo ¿No es así?,- tampoco esperó respuesta, simplemente siguió hablando a pesar de que Hermione notaba la respuesta de su cuerpo al estímulo,- luego las nalgadas, me dolieron las manos…- había un tono de satisfacción en esas frases, Hermione lo notaba,- y las tablas. Te gustas esas ¿No es así? Quizá los nudos no, nunca respondiste tanto con los nudos como con las tablas…

Malfoy parecía dubitativo pero Hermione no se atrevió ni a contestar, ni a preguntar nada, ni a parar de hacer lo que se suponía debía estar haciendo.

Hasta que él se lo indicó tirando de su cabeza.

Draco se puso de pie de inmediato y Hermione dejó su cuerpo caer hacia atrás, apoyada en la palma de sus manos. Él sonrió acariciándole el cabello como si se tratara genuinamente de una mascota.

-Aprendiste bien tus lecciones hasta que tuve que interrumpir tu entrenamiento por la llegada de Potter… no me extraña, siempre fuiste la mejor aprendiz de todas,- cuando dijo esas palabras no había desprecio sino genuina admiración,- aprendiste la lección de obedecer y la del dolor muy bien…-dicho eso tiró de la argolla de su colla hasta que se puso de pie, luego le pellizcó un pezón hasta hacerla gemir,- pero te falta la lección más importante de todas ¿De qué te sirve obedecer y disfrutar el dolor si no los encaminamos bien? La última lección es sumisión, Granger,- tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le plantó otro beso fiero,- sumisión total y verdadera.

Malfoy se alejó de ella y Hermione se quedó de pie, temblorosa y sin saber qué hacer. Era verdad que había aprendido de los placeres del dolor. Que sabía que la caricia después de las nalgadas era casi tan placentera como un orgasmo y que la tabla incrementaba la sensación como cien veces pero eso no quería decir que no siguiera pensando en la mejor forma de escapar de ahí sin poner en riesgo su vida o la de Harry.

-Ven,- le dijo.

Hermione se giró sobre sus talones y Malfoy ya estaba recostado en la cama. Todavía traía puestas sus ropas salvo por al pantalón desabrochado que dejaba a la vista y de manera obscena su virilidad. Sin embargo obedeció, Malfoy contempló extasiado el gran espectáculo que era ver desnuda a Hermione Granger. Quizá no era la mujer más exuberante del mundo y tampoco la más hermosa (aunque había opiniones al respecto), lo único que sabía era que tenerla en su casa y de esa manera lo llenaba mucho más que varios de sus logros en la vida fuera de esas paredes.

Cómo le había revuelto el estómago al verla entrar a su vagón del tren buscando un sapo cuando todavía era una niña. Primero había escuchado su voz antes de verla y había habido algo en ese tono que había tocado algo dentro de él. Algo que lo hizo ver más allá de esos dientes prominentes y ese cabello enmarañado. Esos ojos cafés habían sido inquisitivos, ella era decidida. Hermione Granger dominaba todas las clases y parecía tenerlo todo bajo control. Quizá no lo supo en aquel entonces porque todavía era un desastre, pero eventualmente se encontraba a sí mismo buscando su cercanía, su voz, su presencia.

Claro que eso solo había ocurrido hasta que había ido de vacaciones el verano siguiente, con sus pensamientos de Hermione incrustados en el pecho. Y entonces su padre lo había dicho. Hermione no era de su condición, ella no era digna de su atención y la única forma que podía verla era como la escoria que era. Y aunque él debía guardar las apariencias, porque los Malfoy no son nada sin su buena apariencia, por mucho tiempo había guardado esos impulsos de decir lo que sentía, de saltar sobre ella, de robarle un beso. De poseerla toda.

-En este momento, cada parte de tu cuerpo me pertenece,- le dijo tirando de su mano e invitándola a recostarse en la cama,- para hacer con ellos lo que yo quiera cuando yo quiera y las veces que yo quiera.

Hermione asintió nerviosamente dejándose recostar sobre la cama. Por un momento pensó que Malfoy la besaría, pero en lugar de eso capturó uno de sus pezones en sus labios y no se demoró en usar los dientes. Hermione gimió más por el placer que de dolor. Él escuchó el gemido y sintió su cuerpo responder al mismo como si se tratara del canto de una Veela. Apretó ambos senos y empezó a lamer con fuerza, a morder ambos pezones con más atrevimiento. Hermione volvió a gemir mientras lo sentía deslizarse entre sus piernas, ella obedeció elevando las rodillas y de inmediato sus adentro se vieron invadidos por él.

Eran dos dolores ahora y no se sorprendió a comprobar que esos dolores eran en parte placer también. Malfoy golpeaba su cuerpo contra el de Hermione con fuerza. Recordando y reviviendo todas esas veces que tuvo que tratarla mal cuando lo que en verdad quería era tenerla, poseerla de cualquier manera posible.

El único problema era su mirada. Ni importaba cuánto respondiera Hermione a los estímulos o al dolor. Hermione siempre tenía esa expresión de miedo cuando él la miraba a los ojos. O no estaba seguro si era miedo pero lo cierto era que ella no parecía entregarse del todo. Él poseía todo de ella pero no su mirada ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para conseguirla?

Esa era la primera noche que ella pasaría en la habitación. Ningún esclavo dormía en la habitación a no ser que se tratara de la tercera fase del entrenamiento o estuviera domado en su totalidad y Draco pidiera su presencia. Normalmente no pedía a solo uno de ellos, la verdad era que normalmente eran tres o cuatro. No porque no pudiera encontrar la manera de divertirse con solo uno, pero las chicas en la colmena eran muy celosas cuando parecía haber predilecciones. Y no es que a él le importara mucho o que no pudiera mandarlos a callar, pero cuando la colmena estaba insatisfecha, los problemas que eso ocasionaba no era algo con lo que a él le gustaba lidiar.

No que esa noche le importara mucho la colmena. Miró debajo de sí y Hermione apretaba los ojos al igual que los labios en una mueca que intentaba disimular su placer.

-Déjalo ir,- le dijo acariciándole la barbilla y moviéndose con más fuerza.

Hermione abrió la boca de inmediato emitiendo un grito de verdad. Malfoy le apretó ambos senos con las manos dejándose caer sobre ella. Hermione volvió a gritar y su humedad hizo que Draco gimiera también.

-Me encanta cómo respondes, Granger,-le dijo apretando los dientes,-tu cuerpo sabe que es mío ¿Por qué no lo puedes aceptar tú?

Hermione volvió a gritar contrayéndose eufóricamente. Malfoy salió de ella casi al instante evitando que el clímax de ella le ocasionara uno a él.

-No he terminado contigo,- le dijo colocando una mano debajo de su cintura y girándola con un solo movimiento.

Hermione apenas parecía haberse dado cuenta que estaba boca abajo cuando sintió un inmenso dolor entre sus glúteos. No era la primera vez que Draco estimulaba esa parte de su anatomía pero sí erala primera que lo hacía tan de golpe y directamente con su miembro. Hermione volvió a gritar. Malfoy gimió también pero más sonoramente que antes.

-Haces bien en no resistirte,- le dijo envolviendo su cintura en un abrazo constrictor,- todo tu cuerpo es mío, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana.

Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta encontrar ese punto que activó el placer de Hermione. Ese punto que le hizo olvidar por un instante lo doloroso que era lo que Malfoy estaba haciendo y le recordó que todo era en realidad placentero, incluso el dolor. Hermione dejó de gritar y comenzó a gemir en su lugar. El pecho de Draco se golpeó contra su espalda y de inmediato clavó los dientes en el hombro de la chica. Dolor en sus entrañas, éxtasis entre sus piernas y dolor en su hombro. Los gemidos eróticos de Draco la estaban llevando al borde de sí misma.

-¡Aaah!- su grito se convirtió en suspiro casi al instante. Hermione se estaba convulsionando de nuevo y ésta vez Draco no pudo evitar ser arrastrado por la misma ola de placer.

Ambos cayeron sobre el colchón, Draco encima de ella, todavía dentro y vaciándose en ella. Ambas respiraciones estaban agitadas.

Recobrando el aliento, él estiró sus manos, solo sus manos, y trajo consigo las de Hermione hasta que ambos tenían la misma postura. Ambas manos estiradas al frente en dirección de la cabecera de la cama, los pies estirados y él todavía dentro de ella. Malfoy colocó la barbilla en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello e Hermione.

-Si lo disfrutas tanto ¿Por qué no te entregas y ya?

-Soy tuya, amo,- contestó ella a pesar de sí misma.

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes ¿Qué te impide entregarte? ¿Crees que irás a algún lado después de aquí? Porque si quieres que te lo asegure, lo haré. No irás a ningún lado, permanecerás aquí para siempre. Eres mía.

Hermione pareció emitir un sollozo y Draco se extrajo a sí mismo de ella haciéndola gemir. Se sentó a un lado de ella y le acarició la espalda. Sus marcas eran apenas visibles. Malfoy se aseguraba de que la poción que ponía en el bálsamo fuera lo suficientemente buena para lograr eso. No le gustaba ver las marcas a no ser que él mismo hubiera tenido la intención de que estas fueran verdaderamente permanentes.

-¿Alguna vez terminaste con tanta fiereza cuando Weasley te lo hacía? ¿Alguna vez fue así de intenso un orgasmo con él?

Hermione conocía sus opciones y sabía que no contestar no era una de ellas, así que negó con la cabeza. Malfoy sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su espalda pero poco a poco encaminánose a la parte baja de su espalda.

-Sé que no me vas a creer lo que te voy a decir pero lo diré de todas formas,- volvió a decir Malfoy,- no tienes idea del número de veces que soñé con tenerte así en mi cama. Tú siendo mía y sometida a mi merced…

Emitió un hondo suspiro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar la tomó por la cintura y lagiró nuevamente hasta tenerla boca arriba. Hermione emitió un gemido débil debido al movimiento, en parte por la sorpresa del mismo y en parte porque podía sentir un leve dolor agudo en la parte donde Draco se había vaciado en ella.

-Te he deseado más de la mitad de mi vida,- le dijo,- todas esas veces que te dije cosas ofensivas, lo que en verdad quería hacer era alcanzarte. Mirarte a los ojos y que leyeras los míos. Probar a ver a qué sabían tus labios… en mi época más romántica incluso fantaseaba con trepar la torre de Gryffindor, entrar por tu ventana y descubrirte esperándome y pidiéndome que te enseñara a quererme.

La mirada de Hermione se había fijado en él de pronto. Ya no había miedo pero parecía hacer miles de preguntas que no podía hacer. Draco no supo qué hacer con la situación así que decidió ocupar sus manos, comenzó a acariciarle los pechos.

-Había una yegua,-dijo de pronto como cambiando súbitamente de tema,- cuando tenía diez años, mi padre me llevó a ver una yegua salvaje. Era blanca y hermosa. Su crin era larga y suave. Era un animal muy fuerte también. Mi padre me dijo que había matado a uno de sus domadores cuando la quiso amansar. El día que fui a verla, era la tercera vez que alguien intentaba montarla. El entrenador tenía un fuete en su mano y la golpeaba con fuerza. Lo miré caer tres veces de ella antes de que desistiera de ella.

"Cuando nadie más quiso ir a domarla, mi pare tomó el fuete. Me hizo esperar detrás de la cerca y caminó decididamente dentro del ruedo. Su mano se alzó hasta los ojos del animal y dejó caer el instrumento con el que le habían ocasionado dolor, luego la tomó de la rienda y caminó con ella un par de vueltas. Ella se había jaloneado al principio pero mi padre mantuvo la mano firme hasta que ella supo que no tenía otra opción salvo seguir a su guía.

"Lugo, devolviéndola al centro del ruedo, la miró nuevamente a los ojos y acarició su hocico. Sin soltar la rienda, le dio la vuelta y acarició sus ancas. Se apoyó en el estribo y la montó. La yegua se jaloneó como lo había hecho con los otros jinetes, pero mi padre mantuvo la mano firme en la rienda. Gritó un par de comandos y la yegua movió las orejas. Eventualmente dejó de forcejear y siguió los comandos de mi padre.

"Fue hermoso"

Malfoy había acariciado el pecho de Hermione con suma gentileza mientras había contao su relato, pero ella casi no lo había sentido mientras escuchaba. La mirada cargada con mis preguntas se había reemplazado por una mirada con una sola.

-¿Tu padre usó magia para controlarla… amo?- Hermione casi había olvidado la última parte pero quizá sí había aprendido bien de su entrenamiento.

-Fue lo mismo que le pregunté camino a casa,- le contestó sonriendo,- me dijo que no. Que para poder domar a un animal así de fiero y majestuoso, lo mejor era hacerlo desde adentro.

"Me dijo,-y ésta vez Draco hizo una expresión que lo hacía increíblemente idéntico a su padre,- hijo, si quieres poseer lo que sea y no te importa tanto su ser, existen hechizos para eso. Pero si lo que quieres es poseerle con todo lo que implica, con toda esa fiereza, con toda esa gracia y todo lo que lo hace ser lo que es, lo mejor es enseñarles a doblegarse ante ti por voluntad propia"

Malfoy había hecho entonces incluso un tono de voz tan parecido al de Lucius Malfoy que Hermione creyó que estaba en presencia de él.

-Ese día en el tren, cuando ayudabas a Longbottom a encontrar su sapo, entraste a mi vagón con la misma fiereza y majestuosidad. Estaba seguro que tumbarías a todos los jinetes que se te acercaran y que valía la pena intentar domarte. No por la fuerza, tenías que ser mía con todo tu ser.

Hermione estaba seria escuchándolo. Sus cejas habían formado os arcos perfectos y Draco se descubrió haciendo círculos en sus pezones con la yema de los dedos. Ella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-¿Me comparaste con una yegua?

Pero tan pronto lo dijo, lamentó haberlo hecho. Sin querer había bajado la guardia y había olvidado su rol en ese lugar.

Pero Draco pareció no percibirlo. Parecía genuinamente apenado y sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Era un animal hermoso,- se defendió con la mirada baja y continuando con las caricias.

Luego sin decir más, se recostó a un lao de ella capturándola entre sus brazos. Enredó una de sus piernas con una de las de Hermione y hundió el rostro su pecho.

No tardó en quedarse dormido, pero Hermione contempló el techo indefinidamente.

_-El dolor es el camino pero no es el destino._

_-No quiero…_

_-No me importa que llores. Eso no cambia nada._

_-Pero no quiero._

_-¿Madelin? _

_-¿Sí, amo?_

_-Con la tabla._

Se despertó sobresaltado y con la respiración acelerada. Miró desesperadamente alrededor y encontró a Hermione dormida a su lado todavía entre sus brazos. Intentó moverse y se dio cuenta de su erección. Estaba sudando y las manos comenzaban a temblarle. Tenía un intenso sabor a metal en la boca y se dio cuenta que se había mordido demasiado fuerte la parte interior de sus labios. El corazón le golpeaba el pecho como si fuera una bludger atrapada en una caja.

Se reincorporó un poco pero Hermione no se inmutó. Se limpió la frente con su mano temblorosa y volvió a mirar a la mujer que dormía a su lado. Su cuerpo desnudo siempre era una visión. La erección entre sus piernas pareció punzar con fuerza y no se cuestionó demasiado su siguiente movimiento.

Se deslizó entra sus piernas y se hundió en ella de un solo movimiento. Hermione apenas se pudo ajustar a su realidad cuando arremetió contra ella una vez más haciéndola emitir un grito ahogado. Él no se detuvo por eso, cerró los ojos un instante y volvió a moverse dentro de ella. Su excitación era incontenible y Hermione seguía mirándolo en una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa. Draco encontró placentera esa mirada cuando abrió los ojos y clavó sus glaciares ojos grises en los de ella. A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Draco pudo percibir el velo rosado que cubrió las mejillas de Hermione y procedió a besarla como sólo él sabía. Un beso salvaje que devoraba y le robaba el aliento.

Hermione pareció protestar pero su humedad, esa misma que facilitó que Draco se deslizara dentro de ella con mayor profundidad, su humedad era una traicionera. Pronto, ambos estaban cubiertos en sudor, sudor de Draco en su mayoría aunque ella comenzaba a mostrar el suyo en algunas partes de su sien. Tampoco esperó instrucciones, simplemente se dejó llevar y lo envolvió en un abrazo, dándole la bienvenida, incitándolo a seguir todo el tiempo que él quisiera.

Pero el tiempo no fue mucho. Había sido demasiada la excitación y quizá también la respuesta de Hermione. Draco terminó casi tan pronto como terminó y se quedó dormido en sus brazos, todavía dentro de ella y clavando el rostro en el espacio entro el cuello y el hombro de Hermione. Hermione contempló una vez más el techo, confundida, sin saber qué hacer.

**Ya sé que no es la primera vez que subo esta historia, pero un review no estaría mal. Nunca había tenido uun fic con 0 reviews, u_u**


	4. La colmena

**DISCLAIMER: Es muy complicado decir quién le pertenece a quién sin poner spoilers. Lo que sí debo hacer es decir lo Obvio. Los personajes son creación de JK Rowling y yo no lucro con esta historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Pues no, no hay advertencia. Estoy segura que muchos de mis lectores esperaban este momento.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

"**La Colmena"**

**POR: TlalGalaxia**

Fue difícil salir del shock camino al lugar. Hermione todavía se encontraba pensando en los distinto que había sido Draco antes de dejarla ir, que cuando la puerta se cerró detrás, apenas se dio cuenta que ya estaba ahí.

Era un patio. Aunque daba la impresión de tener el tamaño de un jardín exterior aunque no era más que un jardín interior en alguna parte de la mansión Malfoy. A Hermione siempre había sabido que la mansión era una construcción muy grande, pero ese tipo de espacio no le quedaba duda que se trataba de un hechizo de ampliación como el que ella a veces perpetuaba en su bolso. Había gran fuente al centro y sus alrededores eran arcos sostenidos por columnas que a su vez sostenían los caedizos que daban sombra y resguardaban algunos enormes sillones de descanso donde algunos de los esclavos pasaban el rato.

Mientras entraba lentamente, Hermione se dio cuenta que era la única persona que caminaba usando sus cuatro extremidades. Se reincorporó poco a poco mientras terminaba de inspeccionar a todo detalle el enorme patio. Detrás de los caedizos había bardas altas que debían medir dos o tres pisos como la mansión misma. Prestó más atención a las personas ahí dentro, más esclavos desnudos aunque la mayoría eran mujeres. Algunas repararon en ella y decidieron ignorarla, otros la siguieron con la vista mientras seguía con su inspección. La fuente al centro era como una flor de obelisco con el pistilo apuntando al cielo, o como Hermione ahora se percataba, un inmenso falo expulsando sus jugos. La comparación era depravada, sí, pero era difícil no pensar en eso cuando varias de las personas en la colmena estaban en medio de varias intensas sesiones sexuales y era por eso que no reparaban en ella o no les importaba.

Una vez frente a la fuente, que en realidad sí era como una enorme flor, miró cada uno de sus pétalos de piedra. En la punta de cada uno había una enorme argolla de hierro oxidado y Hermione se preguntó si tenían algún propósito o si eran algún adorno. Se sentó un poco ahí, utilizando el pétalo de piedra como asiento y dejó que el sol besara su cuerpo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Era irreal pensar en el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Parecían años y justo en ese momento parecía solo un instante aunque en realidad hubieran pasado casi dos semanas. No podía evitarlo, llevar la cuenta de las cosas era algo natural. Cerró los ojos y elevó su rostro al cielo intentando no pensar demasiado en lo que había ocurrido en la recámara del amo minutos antes.

A veces era confuso. Desde que había llegado todo había sido confuso. Luego que la habían atrapado husmeando en el jardín de la mansión, la habían llevado por un pasadizo hasta la perrera. La habían desvestido, colocado el collar y metido en la jaula donde esperó por varas horas antes de que alguien fuera a buscarla y llevarla a la habitación oscura con la enorme mesa de los grilletes. Malfoy había estado ahí, vistiendo un pantalón de montar color tinto y una camisola color beige. Las botas habían sido negras y olían a cuero al igual que su fuete. Hermione recordaba haber sentido un intenso escalofrío cuando miró sus ojos grises y esa sonrisa triunfal mientras sus esclavos la sujetaban a una barra horizontal que pendía del techo de una cadena. La habían usado unos grilletes para asegurarla, ambas manos separadas y luego había sido suspendida hasta que sus pies terminaron de puntillas.

"Sabía que te enviaría" le había dicho caminando alrededor de ella como evaluándola. Hermione había sentido una enorme ira dentro de su estómago que no pudo evitar gritarle todas las groserías que su corto repertorio le permitía.

Malfoy había reído echando la cabeza atrás poniendo en evidencia que Hermione no estaba en posición de insultar o de lograr nada al hacerlo. Luego le había dado un par de golpes con el fuete haciéndola gemir.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" le había preguntado sintiéndose más confundida que nunca.

Malfoy no había contestado. En lugar de eso había comenzado a pellizcar uno de sus pezones hasta hacerla gritar. Luego había caminado alrededor de ella nuevamente y una vez detrás le dio una nalgada que le extrajo un grito de sorpresa.

"Debes controlarte" le había dicho dándole una segunda nalgada y después una tercera y una cuarta. Hubo un momento en el que Hermione dejó de sollozar y fue cuando él se detuvo "solo te castigaré cuando no te comportes".

Claro que Hermione no sabía cómo debía comportarse para evitar los castigos y eso Draco lo sabía y era por eso lo usaba para su propio beneficio. Además, estaba la parte donde Hermione simplemente no quería dejar de gritar solo para complacerlo. Pero luego pensó que quizá él sabía eso de ella y dejó de gritar para quitarle el gusto de volver a propinarle otra nalgada. Para ese entonces le dolían los brazos y el punto donde se unían con su torso, además de sus glúteos que se sentían más hinchados de lo que jamás habían estado en su vida.

Esa había sido la lección del dolor, ahora Hermione lo sabía, Malfoy había utilizado más que solo el fuete y la mano. Luego había utilizado tabla y ella se sintió desfallecer, entumecida y al borde del cansancio.

Y entonces la tortura había terminado.

La cadena había bajado haciéndola caer sobre sus rodillas. Sus pensamientos habían ido y venido en todas las direcciones mientras su castigo había ocurrido, empezado con Ron y la reacción que tendría al darse cuenta (si se daba cuenta) de lo que había pasado, luego en Harry y en lo culpable que se iba a sentir al saber que la había mandado ahí solo para terminar así. Había intentado por todos los medios no pensar en sus hijos pues de por sí todo era muy humillante. Y finalmente había pensado en Malfoy y en lo mucho que lo odiaba y en lo que le haría cuando pudiera recuperar su varita o salir libre.

Y entonces había llegado la recompensa.

La mano de Draco había acariciado lentamente algunas de sus marcas haciéndola sollozar. Para entonces las lágrimas ya le habían cubierto casi todo el rostro y sus ojos comenzaban a sentirse cansados. Luego, sin previo aviso, él había acariciado la entrada de su recto y se sintió peor que asaltada y ultrajada. Así que comenzó a llorar.

"Yas" había dicho tronando los dedos. "El bálsamo"

Luego había sido la mano de Draco nuevamente aplicando el bálsamo que le traía alivio aunque de todas formas no pudo dejar de sollozar.

"El ungüento impedirá marcas permanentes" le había dicho de rodillas frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos en un gesto que no parecía propio de Draco Malfoy. Sintió sus manos acariciando todavía sus glúteos cuando empezó a recitarle algunas reglas "Debes llamarme siempre amo, debes mirarme a los ojos solo cuando te lo pida o cuando sea yo quien busque tu mirada, debes aceptar tus castigos sin chistar y disimular tu dolor a menos que sea YO quien te pida que llores, debes hacer lo que yo te diga en cuanto lo ordene…"

"¿Por qué haces esto?" se atrevió a preguntarle todavía con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Malfoy le había dado una cachetada que le volteó el rostro. Hermione lloró un poco menos esta vez.

"No puedes hacerme preguntas si no te doy permiso de hablar y si lo haces debes dirigirte a mí con respeto. Deberás llamarme "amo"".

"Estás enfermo" le había dicho escupiéndole el rostro y ella había esperado por una segunda cachetada pero recibió algo peor que eso.

La cadena volvió a subir y esa vez, la ronda de golpes había sido propinada con un látigo que dejó marcas más profundas.

"No esperaba menos de ti" le había dicho acariciándole la espalda y haciéndola quejarse.

Y luego la había besado. Justo ahí y sin previo aviso. La había besado y ella había estado tan sorprendida, cansada y adolorida para reaccionar que lo había dejado pasar. Y entonces alguien le había aplicado el ungüento en la espalda mientras él continuaba besándola y ella comenzaba a preguntarse si el alivio que sentía tenía algo que ver con el beso o con la mano que comenzaba a acariciarle la entrepierna o la otra que se cerraba en la forma de sus senos. O si era la visible presión que hacía la erección de Malfoy contra su cadera.

Ella había abierto los ojos y lo había mirado una vez más. Esos ojos grises habían perdido el frío y ahora la miraban ansiosamente. Todas las señales eran tan confusas. Ella había mirado al suelo pero él le había soltado el seno para sujetar su barbilla y hacerla mirarlo a los ojos nuevamente.

"No es lo que crees" le dijo seriamente pero parecía más bien buscando consolarla, "solo haré lo que deseas y no te atreves a pedirme todavía" metió un dedo dentro de ella mientras decía esto haciéndola gemir. Él sonrió y volvió a besarla.

Esas últimas palabras todavía habían jugado en su cabeza cuando alguno de los ayudantes la había desatado de los grilletes y Draco la cargaba en brazos en dirección a la mesa. Por un instante temió que la ataría a los grilletes de la mesa y volvería a torturarla. Pero en lugar de eso la sentó en el filo de la mesa y se colocó entre sus piernas para besarla nuevamente. Todo lo que había pasado era tan confuso y sabía que odiaba a ese hombre entre sus piernas pero no podía dejar de besarlo. Su erección se golpeaba dolorosa y placenteramente contra su clítoris, y de inmediato se percató de que estaba mojada ¿En qué momento había ocurrido eso? No podía decirlo. O más bien le aterraba la respuesta.

Y entonces ahí, en esa habitación oscura y llena de depravación, se había hundido en ella por primera vez y Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma gimiendo cada vez que él se golpeaba dentro de ella. Y no era un gemido de dolor precisamente (aunque el dolor en sus glúteos y la espalda no se había ido del todo), lo sentía abrirse paso en ella y a sus pezones responder cada vez que él cerraba los labios en ellos. Y sin querer descubrió que sus manos estaban en la espalda de Draco, incitándolo, llamándolo a ella y a seguir cada vez con más fuerza.

-Ese debe ser un recuerdo interesante.

Hermione abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de un desconocido y se encontró con una enorme sombra obstruyéndole el sol. Parpadeó un par de veces y colocó la mano sobre la frente y se encontró con una perfecta hilera de dientes blancos sonriéndole.

-¿Disculpa?

Era un hombre posiblemente en a principios de sus treinta como ella. Era demasiado alto como para no lastimarse el cuello mirándolo, así que lo invitó asentarse junto a ella y así fuera del contraste del sol pudo admirar mejor sus características físicas. Toda su apariencia le recordaba a aquella puesta de sol en Creta donde había ido de luna de miel con Ron. Su piel bronceada como la de los locales griegos, su cabello rubio era del mismo color del cielo cando el sol se ponía y su sonrisa era amable e invitaba a querer estar cerca de él a pesar de no tener idea de quién era. Claro, eso si pasabas de largo el hecho de que estaba desnudo y su prominente miembro se asomaba descaradamente entre sus piernas como si fuera la cosa más normal.

Hermione intentó no mirar en esa dirección, así que se concentró en mirarlo a los ojos que eran otra hermosa mezcla de dorados y rojizos con betas cafés. Era un hombre hermoso, sin lugar a dudas, con las cejas y pestañas teñidas de dorado como casi todo su cuerpo y unos rasgos toscos salvo sus labios que parecían gritar "bésame ahora". Hermione se preguntó por un microsegundo lo que se sentiría colgarse de su cuello y sentir ese musculoso pecho contra sus senos y esos brazos tan grandes y masculinos cerrarse en su cintura. Aunque claro que fue solo un microsegundo pues pronto se encontró a sí misma reprendiéndose y recordando que ya tenía un amo a quien había jurado su obediencia.

-Parecías tener uno de esos recuerdos que más que recuerdos, son una golosina para el cuerpo. Parecías disfrutarlo mucho.

Su voz también era gruesa pero al mismo tiempo con una melodía en ella que la hacía agradable, casi seductiva. Hermione intentó mirarlo a los ojos para no distraerse al contestarle y se dio cuenta que él le estaba viendo los pezones.

Se sintió intimidada por ese gesto y se apresuró a cubrirse usando ambas manos. El hombre a su lado rió ampliamente exhibiendo de nuevo lo agradable de su voz.

-¿No crees que ya has pasado la línea del pudor desde hace mucho?- parecía adivinar que ella no quitaría las manos de ahí así que procedió a quitárselas él mismo,- después de todo lo que has pasado para llegar aquí… no pierdas la educación o alguien podría denunciarte y volverías a la perrera.

Hermione tragó saliva. "La perrera". Había ido a parar ahí luego de la primera lección de Draco y no había sido fácil despertar ahí, desnuda y dentro de esa jaula con la comida fría en un plato en el suelo. De alguna manera, en ese momento, de todos los recuerdos que había acumulado en la mansión, la perrera era peor. Peor que los latigazos y los grilletes, peor incluso que los nudos y las veces que Malfoy la hizo limpiarle las botas con la lengua ¿Por qué? Quizá le daba miedo admitirlo en voz alta, pero dentro de sí estaba segura que se debía a que ahí estaba sola, que cada que iba ahí se sentía como que el amo la había castigado o como que no lo había complacido lo suficiente. La colmena, en cambio, estaba segura que había hecho algo bien para conseguirlo y que su amo estaba contento ¿No le había dado un premio por eso antes de dejarla ir ahí? Una pequeña parte primitiva en su cerebro había registrado la asociación: perrera mala, colmena buena.

-Tendrías que haberme estado observando muy detenidamente para darte cuenta de lo que pasaba con mis pezones,- dijo Hermione mientras quitaba las manos que antes la cubrían y mirándolo desafiantemente.

A él no pareció importarle mucho y se encogió de hombros mientras contestaba despreocupadamente.

-Pues claro que te estaba viendo ¿Cómo no lo iba a hacer? Mírate.

Era un cumplido y Hermione lo sabía así que procedió a sonrojarse como siempre ocurría cuando alguien hacía alusión a su belleza. Por supuesto que no estaba acostumbrada a ello, desde hacía muchos años que nadie la miraba de esa manera y tras diez años de casada era de entenderse por qué.

-Gracias,- dijo ella levemente intentando despabilar su incomodidad,- pero muchas mujeres aquí son mucho más bellas y sobre todo más jóvenes.

-Demasiado jóvenes para mí,- pareció renegar al decirlo,- y no estoy de acuerdo en lo de más bellas, tus labios son perfectos…

Dijo eso y se permitió trazar la línea de sus labios. Hermione tuvo el instinto de alejarse pero honestamente no quería y no lo hizo. Él sonrió quitándole la mano del rostro y extendiéndola para tomarle la mano en lugar de eso.

-Soy Lawrence, por cierto.

-Hermione,- respondió ella sintiendo que la voz no le salía del todo bien. La mano de Lawrence estaba tibia y no dejaba de agitarla mientras le sonreía.- ¿Y puedo saber qué pensabas mientras me mirabas?

Hermione no quiso hacer obvia su referencia a, pero no pudo evitar mirar de reojo la erección de Lawrence que seguía muy puesta en su lugar. Lawrence no pareció apenado en lo más mínimo pero sonrió como un chiquillo a quien acaban de descubrir haciendo una travesura.

-Pareces muy preocupada por esto,- le dijo sujetándose con una mano de manera obscena, Hermione sintió todo el calor en sus mejillas,- no dejes que te inhiba, es lo más normal en la colmena ¿Y cómo no va a serlo? Todos estamos desnudos aquí y a veces no somos llamados a dar servicio. Toda esa tensión tiene que ir a algún lado.

-Pensé que las chicas de la colmena no eran tu tipo…- Hermione no pretendía usar ese tono de reproche pero se sorprendió al encontrarlo ahí cuando hizo la declaración.

Lawrence sonrió afablemente una vez más antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-Soy un hombre, después de todo. Y varias sí son muy hermosas. Pero ese no es el motivo por el que estoy erecto. Me tomó muchos años de entrenamiento mantenerme siempre listo. Aprendí a hacerlo a los quince años y conforme fueron pasando los años me enorgullecí de mantenerme así por casi días enteros. No por nada me volví el favorito de mi ama.

Hermione no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al escuchar lo que Lawrence decía.

-¿Ama? ¿Quieres decir que Malfoy no es tu amo?

-Mi ama es Malfoy pero no es Draco, mi ama es Narcissa Malfoy.

Por supuesto que estaba sorprendida de saber que Draco no era el único responsable de las aberraciones de la Mansión Malfoy, pero la alarma se activó en otro lado y Hermione se preguntó si estaba ordenando sus prioridades correctamente.

-¿Y qué diría Narcissa Malfoy si supiera que te me has insinuado?

-No creo que le interesaría mucho,- replicó él dejando su cuerpo reposar hacia atrás con las palmas sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo,- mientras pueda servirle cuando esté aquí… y no sé si me has escuchado cuando lo dije antes, pero puedo durar por horas…

Hermione pudo escuchar la sugerencia en el tono de su voz y se sintió sonrojar ¿Quién era este hombre que parecía tener tanto interés en ella? ¿Y por qué? No era solo que las demás mujeres eran más jóvenes y, sí, más bonitas. Lawrence era un hombre bello en todo el sentido de la palabra. Solo había encontrado tanta belleza antes y esa había sido en la estatua de David de Miguel Ángel en Florencia. Recordaba haber ido a ese museo donde tenían la estatua de mármol original y haberse quedado horas admirándolo sin saber cómo contener lo que eso le hacía sentir. Incluso Ron había parecido celoso de la estatua hasta que en la noche ella había descargado todo ese libido en él y terminó agradeciendo a Merlín por Miguel Ángel y todas sus estatuas.

-Para ya…- le dijo girándose para ver el agua de la fuente e introduciendo la mano para jugar con ella.- me haces sentir incómoda.

Lawrence sonrió como si Hermione fuera la cosa más tierna que hubiera visto en su vida. Luego se giró para ver el agua también.

-En realidad te estoy haciendo un favor.

Hermione arqueó las cejas sin dejar de ver sus reflejos distorsionados en el agua.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-No es broma. Eres nueva en la colmena así que no te culpo por no saberlo pero incluso aquí hay comportamientos que son aceptables y otros que no.

-¿Y fornicar contigo es un comportamiento aceptable?

Hermione había dicho "fornicar" desechando el hecho como algo sin sentido ni valor para ella ya que eso era en realidad ¿Cómo podía ese hombre, por muy guapo que fuera, pensar que ella se entregaría a él? ¿Cómo podía renunciar a la fidelidad que le debía a su amo?

-Sé lo que piensas pero déjame que te saque de tu fantasía romántica,-Hermione no pudo evitar reír pues si algo había entre ella y su amo no tenía nada que ver con el romance,- no, en serio…esto no se trata de ser devotos a tu amo. No obtienes puntos extra por hacerlo, créeme. Y justo ahora tu amo seguro está entrenando a alguien más o entreteniéndose con alguna de las chicas de la colmena. Mira a tu alrededor…

Algunos grupos se concentraban en los grandes sillones blancos cubiertos con velos donde definitivamente se daban placer unos a otros. En algunas bancas había parejas ya sea de hombre y mujer o de mujer y mujer, y a lo lejos la parecía ver a uno de los hombres dándose placer con la mano. Claro, algunas otras personas simplemente platicaban o conversaban, había quienes incluso leían en voz alta para deleite de otros.

-Hay un pequeño grupo,- le dijo señalando uno de los rincones donde un par de chicas permanecían en posición sumisa,- la gente de la colmena les llama "las devotas". Se sabe que ellas nunca permiten ser tocadas por nadie que no sea su amo pero cuando el amo se entera no les va bien. Ellas dos ya han sido castigadas por ello. Las han regresado a la perrera cuando no aceptan compartir al amo. Pareciera que no entienden que el amo no es de su propiedad ¿Entiendes? El amo no es tuyo, tú eres de él pero al no hacer lo que él quiere lo estás desobedeciendo.

-¿Y él quiere que me entregue a ti?-rió Hermione incrédula.

-Claro que no, pero él quiere que seas perfecta. Él tiene un plan para ti y nunca lograrás la perfección si solo practicas cuando él te llama. Si es que te llama pronto. Algunas de estas chicas tardan semanas en ser llamadas. La colmena es, después de todo, a donde van a parar los esclavos que tienen el entrenamiento suficiente pero no son perfectos aún. Y si tu intención es que te llame pronto, debes ser totalmente perfecta para él.

Era la primera vez que ella se tomaba en serio lo que él estaba diciendo. Además, era evidente que él sabía más que ella acerca de cómo funcionaban las cosas no solamente en la colmena sino en toda la mansión.

-¿Y a dónde van a parar los otros? Los esclavos perfectos, quiero decir.

Lawrence se puso de pie haciéndole una señal para que lo siguiera y así lo hizo.

-Depende de lo que quieras decir con eso,- le dijo caminando sin rumbo fijo, parecía más bien estarle mostrando el lugar de cerca caminando alrededor del patio,- lo esclavos más disciplinados están en los establos. El amo Lucius era adepto de los establos tanto como el amo Draco, así que si sueñas con ser la mascota preferida del amo actual, deberías empezar por entrenar para los establos.

"Los establos". No estaba segura por qué el nombre le llamaba la atención como lo hacía. Se sintió, sin duda, deseosa de ir ahí.

-¿Y qué hay en los establos? ¿Cómo llego ahí?

-Tú no puedes llegar ahí, el amo debe ordenar que te lleven pero para eso, primero intentará probar que eres digna. No puedo decirte exactamente qué hacen o lo que se espera de ti o arruinaré tu entrenamiento y, créeme, es lo que menos te conviene. La expectativa es la clave aquí y si el amo sabe que estás prevenida, perderá interés.

Hermione caminó al lado de Lawrence por un rato sin decir palabra. Estaba meditando lo que acababa de escuchar y también estaba sopesando sus sentimientos y sus deseos.

-¿Y si no me interesa ser… "la mascota favorita del amo"? ¿Me quedaré aquí? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre serlo y no serlo?

-Mucha. Como la mascota preferida de Narcissa gozo de otros privilegios que los miembros regulares de la colmena no.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Para empezar, al ser una mascota, mi lugar es en la habitación de mi ama. Dormir en el suelo siempre dispuesto a lo que quiera y a veces en sus brazos.

Hermione recordó sus días en la habitación de Draco y de pronto sintió una oleada de calor entre las piernas.

-También implica otros beneficios,- continuó Lawrence,- puedo entrar y salir de la colmena cuando quiera. También de los establos. Y eventualmente se te permite ir al exterior.

-¿QUÉ?

Quizá sonó un poco más emocionada de lo que pretendía pero no tenía forma de corregir su reacción. Lawrence decidió que no tenía importancia y siguió hablando.

-Una vez que le has demostrado a tu amo que eres una buena mascota y tu fidelidad no está en jaque, el amo te da carta blanca y puedes salir cuando quieras.

-¿Quieres decir que tú puedes salir cuando quieras?

-Por supuesto. De hecho, últimamente he pasado casi tanto tiempo adentro como afuera. Desde que mi ama se fue, me he visto un poco aburrido, verás. El amo Draco no está interesado en mí, por supuesto, y las chicas de la colmena a veces son aburridas.

-¿Por qué el amo no está interesado en ti?- quiso saber ella como no comprendiendo cómo es que alguien, hombre o mujer, podría no estar interesado en él.

-Porque no soy el tipo de esclavo que el amo busca. Además, he sido el favorito de su madre por años. Quizá me deja en paz por respeto o quizá, a pesar de todo, tiene un poco de escrúpulos.

Hermione encontraba difícil la idea de un Draco con escrúpulos pero no persiguió esa línea en la conversación.

-¿Qué tipo de esclavo es el que el amo busca? Perdón, pero sigo sin entender que no te desee. Yo lo vi… con un amigo mío… y parecía muy interesado.

A Hermione no le gustaba pensar en Harry y Draco juntos. No porque fuera aberrante. La verdad, le había parecido bastante sensual, pero la forma en la que se habían conectado… no es que no lo hubiera visto besar a otras esclavas o que no quisiera que lo hiciera… pero cuando se habían tocado le pareció ver algo de lo que le hubiera gustado ser partícipe y sabía que nunca lo sería. Sí, quizá eso era lo que más le había dolido.

-No quise decir que al amo Draco no le gustara tener mascotas hombres. A veces el género no importa mucho, eso también lo debes entender. Algunos amos prefieren un género sobre otro pero en general, si el esclavo es atractivo ¿Qué más da? Mi ama, de hecho, gusta de llevar a un par de chicas para nuestros juegos y al amo Lucius le encantaban los jovencitos, especialmente los de los establos. Siempre tuvo una particular admiración por los que lograban ser parte de los establos cuando todavía eran muy jóvenes.

-¿A qué edad llegaste tú a los establos?

-Yo nunca llegué a los establos,- le contestó encogiéndose de hombros y deteniéndose en seco. Por fin habían llegado a su destino.

Era un grupo de cojines blancos y bastante gruesos, agrupados para formar un círculo como si fuera una cama y en medio colgaba un velo que podía usarse como mosquitero o, como los demás, para atenuar lo que se hacía sobre los cojines. Hermione tragó saliva pero accedió a acostarse cuando él se lo indicó y él la siguió envolviendo su lecho con el velo.

-¿Y cómo lograste ser mascota sin pasar por los establos?-quiso saber ella urgiendo por una conversación que distrajera el hecho de que estaban solos en lo más parecido a una cama y desnudos.

Llevaba dos semanas sin ropa pero no se había sentido tan desnuda como en ese momento.

-Ya te lo dije, tengo habilidades especiales que no pueden pasar de apercibidas.

Él estaba sentado con los pies cruzados al frente, con el dorso erguido tanto como su miembro. Hermione sabía que era una broma pero seguía sintiéndose intimidada por él, así que permaneció recostada en su costado y mirándolo a los ojos lo más que podía.

-Así que Narcissa te eligió de la colmena…

-Mi ama no tiene un interés particular en los establos a diferencia del amo Lucius, quien eligió a su mascota de ahí. Quizá la conozcas, Yasmin llegó a los establos a los quince años.

-¿Yasmin era la mascota de Lucius?

-Así es, y a pesar de la muerte de su amo mantiene sus privilegios.

Hermione pensó un poco en Yasmin. La chica de piel canela con los ojos negros y cabello del mismo color. Era firme en su andar y podía hacerse invisible si así se lo proponía. Algunas veces la había visto darle placer a Draco y era cierto que era rápida, limpia, casi perfecta.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ella puede irse de aquí cuando quiera?

Lawrence emitió un hondo suspiro al escuchar esa pregunta.

-Todas las mascotas somos distintas. Por ejemplo yo, hago uso de mis libertades y las ejerzo pero siempre vuelvo porque sé que no hay otro lugar para mí allá afuera. Aun así, a veces encuentro a alguna chica que no es de este mundo y tengo citas, me la paso bien… tengo un trabajo ¿Sabes? Tengo una vida allá afuera, pero siempre vuelvo porque sé que esta parte es tan necesaria en mi vida como la otra. Yasmin, en cambio… ella nunca pudo pertenecer afuera. Cuando el amo Lucius le ofreció salir, entró en pánico y se encerró en el establo hasta que Lucius la castigó en la caja y salió besándole los pies. Prometiéndole fidelidad eterna pero que nunca más intentara hacerla salir. Y no lo ha hecho, ella nunca ha salido de la mansión.

Yasmin… era difícil pensar en esa chica con algún tipo de vida fuera del de ser esclava. Una imagen de ella abriéndole las piernas y preparándola para el amo le vino a la mente. ¡Valla que era buena! Perfección… perfección era su boleto para estar con el amo. Y también era su boleto afuera de ahí. Si antes lo había pensado demasiado, ahora estaba segura de lo que debía hacer.

-Entonces…- le dijo estirando el brazo y tocándole la rodilla,- para ser perfecta necesito…

Lawrence sonrió recibiendo su mano y tirando de ella hasta acercarla a él con la facilidad que se levanta una sábana. Se la sentó en las piernas mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Necesitas practicar,- le dijo inclinándose para besarla. Hermione respondió y él se alejó luego de un instante,-¿Ves? Te dije que tus labios eran perfectos.

Hermione sintió su rostro arder. En su vida había besado a muy pocas personas y la mayoría de las veces había sido Ron. Luego había sido Draco con sus besos que devoran y ahora Lawrence, Lawrence con su labio inferior ligeramente más grueso que el superior. Con su pecho firme y su piel de durazno. Con sus enormes brazos envolviéndola en deseo y su enorme erección jugueteando entre sus piernas, estimulando su clítoris.

-Ven…- le dijo tomándola por la cintura y bajándola de sus piernas. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y volvió a besarla largamente,- primero veamos qué tal tragas.

Hermione podía adivinar lo que seguía, así que no opuso resistencia cuando la condujo hacia su entrepierna. Lo recibió con la boca abierta y lo dejó entrar lo más que pudo. A simple vista ya había calculado sus dimensiones pero no fue hasta entonces que reparó en su grosor. No pudo avanzar mucho en él cuando empezó a sentir las arcadas en el estómago.

Lawrence le dio una cachetada y volvió a empujar de su cabeza hasta hacerla entrar un poco más. Hermione conocía el truco, se suponía que tenía que abrir la garganta y después cerrarla empujándolo fuera de sí, pero Lawrence no tenía un miembro con el que fuera fácil trabajar, así que siguió haciendo arcadas y recibiendo cachetadas hasta que por fin pudo hacerlo bien.

-Tus ojos están rojos,- le dijo luego de volver a besarla.

-Lawrence…- contestó ella recobrando el aliento,- creo que no pensé muy seriamente en lo que iba a pasar cuando te pedí las lecciones…

Lawrence sonrió a pesar de sí.

-No te preocupes. Empezaremos con cosas sencillas. No pretendo metértelo por atrás en la primera oportunidad. Aunque…

Él la tomó por la cintura y la volvió a sentar en su regazo, ésta vez la acomodó primero para asegurarse de entrar en ella mientras lo hacía. Hermione pretendió dejar salir un simple jadeo o un gemido, pero se encontró gritando contra los labios de Lawrence que se apresuraron a besarla tan pronto adivinó que ella no resistiría tan dignamente.

-Debes controlarte,- le susurró a pesar de estarle mordiendo los labios mientras la besaba.

Hermione iba a decir algo pero en lugar de eso comenzó a convulsionarse descontroladamente. Lawrence la sujetó de la cadera para estabilizarla y esperó a que dejara de moverse antes de volver a besarla.

-Lo siento…- susurró ella de verdad apenada casi en el instante que dejó de moverse.

Lawrence no contestó a la disculpa. Volvió a besarla mientras trazaba círculos en su espalda. Hermione se dio cuenta que él seguía duro como si nada hubiera pasado y no tardó en volver a excitarse con los pequeños movimientos que él comenzó a hacer. Tomándola por la cintura para entrar y salir de ella con una levedad sublime pero sin introducirse del todo en ella.

-Controla lo que sientes,- le dijo continuando con el movimiento, cerrando los ojos y modulando su voz. Esa voz que parecía de terciopelo ahora que estaba excitado. No solo erecto pero de verdad excitado.

Se inclinó hacia ella y mordió uno de sus pezones. Hermione no estaba lista pero resistió la queja intentando concentrarse en la restricción de la que Lawrence hablaba.

-Bien,- le dijo pellizcando con más fuerza y complacido al ver que ella apenas emitía un sonido,- no se trata de ser impasibles, es bueno ver el estrés en tus ojos, por ejemplo ¿Te lastima mi miembro dentro de ti?

Hermione lo miró seriamente ¿Qué tipo de pregunta era esa? Entonces la soltó un poco más y movió las caderas de tal manera que la penetración fue todavía más profunda que la primera vez. Hermione iba a gritar pero logró restringirse a tiempo pero no pudo evitar colgarse de su cuello con todas sus fuerzas. Lawrence volvió a sujetarla para disminuir el dolor.

-Te lo repetiré ¿Te lastima?

Hermione asintió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Lawrence desvió la mirada nuevamente para ver sus labios y volvió a besarla.

-Tu amo buscará infinidad de formas para ocasionarte dolor y aun así esperará que no lo demuestres demasiado.

Dicho eso le insertó su dedo pulgar por atrás. Ésta vez tuvo mayor éxito en disimular el dolor sin ocultar la sorpresa y se encontró a sí misma pensando que quizá ese podía ser su sello personal ¿Le gustaría a su amo que hiciera eso? Sorpresa, no gritos o muestras de placer pero un estrés palpable en su mirada.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando?- preguntó él. Hermione asintió rápidamente.

-Entonces estás lista.

Y sin más ni más la dejó caer hasta que la penetración fue total. Ella pudo contener un poco el grito pero no los gemidos que acompañaron las convulsiones. Lawrence sintió su humedad estallar una vez más en él y sonrió tiernamente mientras la besaba de nuevo, sujetándola contra su pecho hasta que terminó de mecerse. Y entonces lentamente se extrajo a sí mismo de ella.

La colocó en los cojines, dispuesto a continuar con el entrenamiento, cuando se percató de que estaba profundamente dormida. Tuvo el impuso de ser más duro con ella, de despertarla a pesar de que sabía que sería complicado, solo por su beneficio, porque quizá Hermione no entendía el nivel de disciplina que todavía le faltaba. Pero no pudo permitirse hacerlo. Después, quizá después.

Hermione se despertó la mañana siguiente un poco adolorida y saciada. Tardó en ajustar sus recuerdos mirando a su alrededor y entonces todo le vino a la mente de golpe. Buscó a Lawrence con la mirada pero no parecía estar cerca de ahí. Pensó por un momento y supuso que quizá había dormido en su cama en la habitación de su ama o en los establos. Ella estaba confundida, por supuesto. No podía creer que había estado con dos hombres en un mismo día. Uno de ellos su enemigo de media vida y el otro al que nunca antes había visto.

Sabía que debía tener remordimiento moral. Podían decir cientos de insultos al referirse a sí misma después de lo que había pasado. Pero por mucho que le dio vueltas al asunto, pronto se dio cuenta que lo único que sentía era el posible prejuicio de quienes vivían fuera de esas paredes. De ese mundo cada vez más distante y al que poco a poco había empezado a olvidar. Cuando llegó a uno de los rincones del patio, notó que unas chicas estaban tomando una ducha sin pudor alguno y a la vista de todos. Se miró a sí misma y notó que eso era justamente lo que necesitaba, así que no dudó en entrar a otra de las duchas desocupadas.

Era sorpresivo cómo su pudor se iba evaporando al paso de los días y eso lejos de humillarla, la hacían sentir deseada y con cierto poder sobre sí misma. Cuando salió de la ducha, se secó con ayuda de una de las habitantes de la colmena que le sonrió al contemplar su cuerpo. Al principio creyó que se estaba burlando de ella hasta que notó los moretones en sus senos y la manera en que contrastaban con su piel. Hermione rió también al recordar a quien era responsable por ellos.

Su amo, era difícil pensar en su amo como tal pero también era difícil pensar en él como otra cosa. Sabía que tenía que salir de ahí y volver a la vida de la que había sido arrancada pero ya había nacido dentro de sí ese deseo de complacerlo y sentirse premiada por hacerlo. Emitió un hondo suspiro al saber que no llegaría a una resolución y resolvió que era mejor dejar ese pensamiento para después y mejor caminar alrededor del patio.

Notó que en ese momento la gente se dedicaba a labores comunes y asumió que quizá era muy temprano para que las personas se dieran placer como lo habían hecho la tarde pasada a su llegada. Algunas simplemente tomaban un baño, otras se ayudaban para hacerse peinados elaborados y otras más solo descansaban.

Pasando por debajo de los caedizos, notó que ahí también había actividades. Hasta entonces no se había fijado que los camastros y cojines de ahí no eran necesariamente para lo mismo que los del área central, de este lado algunas de las chicas se dedicaban a la alfarería y otras pintaban no otra cosa que escenas de la misma colmena (escenas tan obscenas que si ella viera esos cuadros en alguna casa, jamás se habría imaginado que eran basadas en imágenes reales). Algunas más tocaban instrumentos pequeños como flautas o armónicas y más allá otras parecían enganchadas en una representación de un drama griego.

En un segundo caedizo, las cosas parecían más tranquilas. No caminó mucho cuando encontró el área de lectura que consistía básicamente en un librero incrustado contra la pared y varios cojines arreglados a su alrededor donde algunas de las chicas leían entretenidamente. Hermione se acercó al librero y leyó rápidamente los lomos de los libros. Era una colección de novelas eróticas así como libros de instrucción para ocasionar placer. Algunos de ellos hablaban de nutrición, ejercicios y salud integral pero no tardó en percatarse que el objetivo de la librería era maximizar o perfeccionar los servicios de los esclavos y esclavas. No supo qué pensar al respecto, así que decidió tomar una de las novelas y la llevó consigo camino al lecho donde había dormido. Todavía le faltaba por inspeccionar dos caedizos y dos rincones, pero si Lawrence volvía, seguro podía hacerle las preguntas directamente.

Se sorprendió al encontrarlo vacío y se preguntó si Lawrence solo había usado su palabrería para obtener lo que quería y ahora nunca más se acercaría a ella. No estaba segura si le sentaba mal esa opción aunque definitivamente era una pena pues estaba segura que había aprendido bastante de él. Pero tampoco se iba a poner a llorar sobre la leche derramada. Así que abrió el libro que había traído y procedió a leer en espera a que algo interesante pasara ¿Qué podía hacer si no? Hasta donde ella sabía, lo único que se hacía en la colmena era esperar. Y esperar haría.

Iba ya por el tercer capítulo de "El libro de O", cuando el velo de su lecho se abrió y Lawrence se abrió paso para sentarse frente a ella. Hermione estaba recostada boca abajo con el libro abierto sobre los cojines y jugueteaba sus pies golpeándolos una y otra vez contra la superficie blanda de su lecho.

-Te traje frutas,-le dijo tendiéndole un tazón con uvas, fresas y varias moras.

Hermione cerró el libro y se sentó frente a él. Su sonrisa seguía igual como la había dejado. Tomó una uva y lo miró fijamente mientras la introducía a su boca.

-¿Entonces así funciona esto?- preguntó ella por fin,- yo accedo a tus… "lecciones" y tú me traes comida.

Lawrence rió levemente.

-Claro que no,- le dijo relajando un poco la postura y dejando su espalda inclinarse hacia atrás, deteniéndose con la ayuda de las palmas de sus manos,- la comida está debajo de aquel caedizo,- Hermione miró el caedizo que él le señalaba con un gesto de su cabeza y se dio cuenta que no había caminado para allá en su exploración,- pero antes fui a mi habitación, tengo que ir a ver si mi ama está o me dejó alguna instrucción.

-¿Alguna novedad?- preguntó ella saboreando una de las fresas.

Lawrence negó con la cabeza.

-No ha vuelto.

Hermione siguió comiendo en silencio antes de volverá hablar.

-¿Entonces dormiste aquí?

Lawrence sonrió de nuevo. Sí, era de sonrisa fácil y quizá no había nada de malo en ello.

-Sí, Hermione. Dormí aquí y tú dormiste en mis brazos ¿Qué te parece?

Hermione sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse y Lawrence no pudo evitar inclinarse para robarle un beso con sabor a fresas. Los besos no tardaron en convertirse en otra cosa y muy pronto, el desayuno se convirtió en una nueva lección donde Lawrence había devorado su clítoris, castigándola con una nalgada cada vez que ella perdía el control de sus movimientos. Luego del entrenamiento del día anterior, habría sido sencillo asumir que era menos complicado para Hermione. Pero Lawrence tenía un talento excepcional en lo que hacía y la había hecho convulsionar por lo menos tres veces antes de hacerla repasar las lecciones del día anterior.

Para cuando terminaron, había llegado la tarde y consiguieron algo de comida antes de regresar al lecho e intentar una nueva lección. En esa ocasión, Lawrence había usado los dedos para estimularla en todos sus recovecos, y una vez más Hermione tuvo que luchar contra las habilidades del hombre para no desfallecer de placer.

Y no, no se trataba de una relación donde los sentimientos tuvieran nada que ver. Hermione podía ver en Lawrence que buscaba entrenarla quizá por algún motivo personal. Y ella, bueno, ella efectivamente quería ser mejor. Quería ser cada vez mejor. Y el placer que recibía en el camino de serlo tampoco estaba mal ¿Qué podía decir? Lawrence era un hombre hermoso en muchos sentidos y además era muy hábil. Fuera cual fuera el motivo por el que la había elegido, no le importaba demasiado.

-Yo te reclamé,- le había dicho esa noche cuando le había preguntado, ambos recostados luego de una larga sesión de entrenamiento- soy macho alfa, tengo privilegios. Y si te reclamé es porque quise asegurarme que nadie salvo yo pudiera tocarte mientras estuvieras aquí en la Colmena.

-¿Se supone que soy de tu propiedad?

-No… tú eres de tu amo y él tiene todo poder sobre ti. Pero la Colmena es una pequeña sociedad y debe tener reglas para que funcione como tal. Al reclamarte para mí mientras ambos estemos aquí, los mantiene alejados de ti.

-¿Y si te vas?

-Entonces alguien más te buscará. O quizá nadie te reclame y algunos podrían incluso buscar oportunidades para convencerte sin llegar nunca al compromiso que conlleva el reclamo.

-¿Compromiso?-inquirió ella arqueando una ceja y mirando involuntariamente el lugar donde su anillo de bodas había estado unas semanas atrás. Era extraño pensar en él en ese momento ya que normalmente casi nunca lo hacía.

-No ese tipo de compromiso. Al reclamarte te ofrezco mi protección y los demás entienden que si se meten contigo se meten conmigo. Y sí, a cambio me dejas…"darte lecciones". Es un contrato implícito.

Hermione había suspirado intentando ver más allá del velo que los cubría. La noche había caído y solo los iluminaban las luces de las antorchas de patio que colgaban de cada uno de los pilares de los caedizos. Se deslizó entre los brazos de Lawrence y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Durante los días siguientes, las cosas continuaron de la misma manera. Draco no la mandó llamar y comenzó a preguntarse si en efecto había hecho algo malo que impidiera que el amo quisiera verla. Luego pensaba en Harry y se lo imaginaba atado a la pata de la cama o quizá siendo acariciado mientras yacía en su regazo, y sentía un pinchazo en el estómago. Seguía sin poder poner el dedo sobre lo que le molestaba más al pensar en ambos juntos y terminaba por hacer otra cosa para distraerse, la mayoría de las veces lo que hacía era tomar más lecciones con Lawrence, y para el día cinco había formado una rutina perfecta a su lado.

-Más manzanas,-le decía ella mientras caminaban fuera del lecho que compartían,- y miel.

-La miel es interesante,-le contestaba él levantando una ceja y Hermione le daba un codazo.

-Para las manzanas.

-No tienes que ser tan controladora,- le dijo intentando fastidiarla,- traeré la miel y veremos qué pasa.

Se despidieron sacudiendo la mano en el punto donde cada quién iba por su cuenta. No había ningún tipo de interacción romántica fuera del lecho. Y de hecho, ahí solo había besos cuando las sesiones iban a comenzar. Fuera de eso, todo eran instrucciones y consejos. Y cuando estaban fuera, eran amigables, cordiales y quizá un poco coquetos, pero no pasaba de eso. Jamás se tomaban de las manos o se despedían de beso. Era raro. O por lo menos a Hermione le parecía raro en un principio ¿Pero qué no era raro para ella? Antes de la mansión Malfoy, su única experiencia había sido los besos de Viktor y Ron en su cama.

Estaba por llegar a una de las duchas, cuando escuchó un alboroto venir de la parte central del patio. Parecía haber una conmoción en la fuente y la gente se amontonaba para ver el espectáculo. Por un momento pensó que quizá algunas exhibicionistas se habían apoderado de la fuente y quiso ignorarlos, pero pronto los gritos fueron creciendo y el alboroto se hizo mayor. Sin Lawrence cerca para explicarle lo que estaba pasando, decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ir a ver.

Y entonces lo vio ahí. Yasmin y otra chica entraron con látigos en mano, conduciendo a fuerza de sus golpes a un hombre de exquisito físico y cabello negro que entraba dando tumbos. Sus manos estaban atadas al frente y su correa era tirada por un chico que Hermione identificó de inmediato como Landon, el joven de dieciocho años que casi siempre era partícipe en los entrenamientos.

Hermione se acercó un poco más y sintió un gran vacío en el estómago.

Era Harry.

Harry con las manos atadas y el cuerpo lleno de marcas en cada extremidad. Llevaba una correa de cuero negro alrededor de la cintura que a su vez se unía a más correas que se le rodeaban las piernas y una más que le dividía los glúteos. Cada correa parecía estar asegurada con una tosca hebilla de plata y entonces Hermione notó que la cadena con la que lo dirigían no era la misma correa dorada que habitualmente usaban en ellos sino una simple cadena de hierro.

Involuntariamente, Hermione dio un paso al frente apartando de su camino a las demás mujeres de la colmena que veían la escena con morbo.

-¡Harry!- había intentado que su voz fuera un grito pero apenas sonó como un susurro.

Landon aseguró la cadena de Harry en una de las argollas alrededor de la fuente. Hermione no podía creer que cinco días atrás las hubiera visto como un lindo adorno y ahora, al comprobar su uso práctico, sintió una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago. Intentó dar un paso más pero una mano se cerró en su muñeca. Miró sobre su hombro y Lawrence le negaba con la cabeza.

En el centro del patio, Yasmin y la otra chica rubia le susurraban algo a Harry que ella no podía escuchar.

-¿Qué está pasando?- le preguntó a Lawrence a pesar de lo que en realidad quería hacer era correr a él.

-Es un castigo,-le dijo con una tensión en su voz que nunca había escuchado,- un castigo malo.

-No digas tonterías,- espetó ella mirándolo de reojo pero regresando su atención a Harry quien se había quedado quieto y de rodillas frente a la fuente mientras que las chicas y Landon jugueteaban con él usando los látigos y toqueteándolo,- ¿Cuándo has escuchado hablar de castigos buenos?

-Aquí la mayoría de los castigos no tienen una connotación "mala". Y sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Este hombre debió hacer algo verdaderamente malo, creo que lo acaban de sacar de "la caja".

Hermione había escuchado hablar de la caja antes. Más bien, Lawrence la había mencionado antes pero no había querido preguntar mucho por ella ya que estaba tan concentrada en llegar a los establos o a la habitación de su amo, que había ignorado su existencia deliberadamente. Pero su mente había hecho una asociación rápida con el lugar. De la manera en que ella lo veía, la habitación del amo era lo mejor, los establos eran muy buenos, la colmena era buena, la perrera era mala pero la caja… le daba escalofríos en solo pensar el adjetivo que debía darle.

No podía creer que Harry hubiera terminado ahí ¿Por qué?

Pensó en los celos que había sentido al pensar en él al lado de Draco y sintió remordimiento. Harry parecía un poco disperso y ausente ante las muestras de humillación que sufría a mano de los otros tres esclavos.

Cuando hubieron terminado, miraron a la audiencia y señalaron a Harry.

-Ahora es todo suyo,- dijo Landon.

Y luego se marcharon.

Las voces que se elevaron en el patio le explicaron inmediatamente el por qué le llamaban "la colmena". Parecía como el aleteo de miles de abejas y todos se movían sin ritmo alguno. Hermione sabía que algo grande estaba por pasar. Podía leerlo en los ojos de las mujeres y los pocos jóvenes que vivían ahí. Lawrence parecía apenado y al mismo tiempo perdido en sus pensamientos. Hermione tenía que hacer algo.

Dio un paso más al frente e ignoró la mano de Lawrence que intentó detenerla, empujó a todos los que se metían en su camino pero ya podía sentir que los ánimos estaban volubles. Quizá no se habían acercado porque al verlo ahí, tan castigado, era como un tabú tocarlo. Hermione aprovechó esa confusión y avanzó rápidamente. Llegó hasta Harry antes que nadie más y lo tomó por los hombros.

-Harry…- susurró buscando su mirada que parecía todavía perdida en otro lugar. Lawrence no había tardado en alcanzarla.,- Harry…- volvió a decir, pero él apenas respondía.

Su cuerpo estaba lleno de laceraciones excepto por el rostro, esa parecía ser la única parte de su anatomía que no había sido azotada. Lawrence parecía nervioso mientras miraba alrededor. El zumbido de las abejas iba en aumento.

-Lo que sea que vas a hacer, hazlo ya,-le dijo

-¿Qué es lo que le va pasar?- le preguntó a Lawrence sin dejar ir los hombros de Harry.

-¿No es obvio?- le dijo señalando a las mujeres que contemplaban la escena pero no se acercaban quizá por miedo a él.- el amo lo mandó para uso de la colmena.

-Harry no está en condición de… "ser usado" por la colmena.

Era imposible esconder la mortificación que sentía. El golpe en el pecho y algo en su estómago que la obligaba a tomar medidas desesperadas.

-¡Reclámalo!-le dijo a Lawrence sabiendo que solo él mantendría al resto de la colmena a raya.

Él negó con pesadez.

-No puedo. Ya te he reclamado a ti y además… sabes que yo no reclamo chicos u hombres… reclámalo tú.

No había parecido muy seguro al decirlo pero quizá podía ver el terror en la mirada de Hermione. La colmena quizá no haría más que ridiculizarlo más y en su estado, quizá ni se enteraría. Pero Hermione podía percibir cuando algo en su mejor amigo estaba a punto de romperse y no podía dejar que sucediera mientras ella pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó contra su pecho. Ambos de rodillas, frente a frente. Él era más fuerte que ella, de proporciones más grandes. Él siempre había sido el valiente, el que hacía las cosas a pesar de sí. Quien había preferido hacer algo que jamás habría hecho en sano juicio antes de tomarla para placer del amo. Se encontró a sí misma recordando una vieja frase, una que separaba su carácter desde hacía muchos años atrás. Hermione solo era buena con los libros, solo era lista.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y susurró en su oído.

-Hay cosas más importantes… como la amistad y el valor…

Y lo besó. Lo reclamó. Harry pareció reaccionar casi mecánicamente y devolvió al abrazo y el beso casi con la misma hambre con la que Draco la había besado en el pasado. Hermione se sintió estremecer al sentirlo erecto contra su cadera.

Era bastante extraño. Mucho más extraño que besar a Draco. Ese hombre que ahora demandaba sus labios, era el mismo chico de las gafas rotas y la ropa floja que a veces ponía los ojos en blanco cuando ella hablaba de los deberes de la escuela ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan atraído a él con la misma fuerza que la tierra seguía tirando de la luna?

Se apartó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos. Estaba confundido, quizá un poco desorientado, pero definitivamente sabía quién era ella.

-Está bien…- le dijo mirando su pecho lleno de marcas. Se inclinó a lamer una de ellas y lo escuchó quejarse,- está bien…-volvió a decirle procediendo a lamer otra y luego otra.

Capturó uno de sus pezones y escuchó claramente cómo algunas personas se alejaban del patio perdiendo el interés.

-Hermione…- le dijo atrayendo su rostro al suyo, buscando sus labios como intentando saciar un hambre que llevaba eternidades formándose.

"¿Y tú desde cuándo has querido tirarte a la sangre sucia?" había preguntado Draco. Hermione parecía escuchar la voz del amo, su risa. Sentía sus ojos en la espalda como aprobando o desaprobando lo que estaba pasando. Ninguna de las dos opciones le importaba mucho.

Sintió la mano de Harry cerrándose en su pecho y olvidó las lecciones de Lawrence. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir a pesar de todo. Sintió las ansias, el calor. No era el lugar apropiado, no era lo mejor que podían hacer, pero era lo que tenían que hacer.

Puso las palmas sobre su pecho y lo hizo sentarse sobre sus propias pantorrillas.

-Está bien…-le susurró mientras se montaba en su regazo.

Harry la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura y la ayudó a acomodarse entrando en ella casi de golpe. Hermione ahogó su grito en parte gracias al entrenamiento de Lawrence y en parte porque quería mantener la interacción con Harry solo para ellos. Lentamente elevó sus caderas y volvió a caer en él sintiéndolo abrirse paso dentro de ella, golpeando sus adentros y haciéndola humedecerse. Estaba un poco sorprendida, sí, pero eso no impidió que repitiera el movimiento haciendo que él emitiera un quejido que era definitivamente de placer más que de dolor. Y entonces volvió a bésalo y lo encontró deseoso de ella, ayudándola en ese movimiento que lo castigaba y al mismo tiempo lo compensaba.

Cuando Hermione se sorprendió apretando los ojos, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones, quiso verlo nuevamente para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Él sudaba y parecía resistirse al dolor que el acto le ocasionaba. Hermione lo volvió a besar intentando que eso fuera ungüento suficiente para sobrellevar lo que seguía. Podía sentir sus pechos rozar el sudor de Harry, podía sentirlo crecer dentro de ella. Y dejó que su lengua la explorara, dejó que sus manos pellizcaran y acariciaran.

Lo miró a los ojos y solo con eso volvió a decirle "está bien". Harry pareció comprender el mensaje y asintió a pesar de su expresión confundida y adolorida, a pesar de la gota de sudor que le corría de la frente a las mejillas. Y entonces ella se convulsionó en su regazo y lo sintió terminar dentro casi al instante. Llenándola de calor, inundándola de sensaciones a las que no podía ponerles nombre.

**No tengo remedio… aquí estoy escribiendo un capítulo de más de 9 mil palabras cuando me prometí a mí misma que haría capítulos de 5 mil y ya. Pff! Supongo que es hora de culpar a Gaby (no por las CASI 10 mil palabras, aclaro… ese es un vicio mío que me cuesta superar), pero la culpo por mantener a mis musos y obligarme a crear nuevos. Como Lawrence… hmmm, Lawrence… XD. En fin, gracias por leerme, gracias por los reviews (los buenos y los malos). Déjenme un comentario, no sean tímidos, al fin que sé que me leen… por lo menos 500 personas han llegado al capítulo pasado. Si no se han asustado (como Merlín se asustó, según Gaby), háganse presentes.**

**Nos vemos pronto (Espero), si no se e ocurre hacer capítulos más largos más pronto todavía.**

**TLAL**


	5. Humillación y expectativa

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no lucro con esta historia. Algunos personajes los he creado para esta historia, pero solo viven aquí y no son tomados de ningún otro lado.**

**Advertencia: Slash, het, bond, sado.**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

**Humillación y Expectativa**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Draco Malfoy esperó en su habitación a que sus esclavos terminaran de limpiar la sala de entrenamiento. Días atrás la había utilizado para continuar con el entrenamiento de Harry Potter pero todo había salido muy mal.

Estaba sentado en su trono mientras jugaba con su fuete de un lado a otro y no podía hacer otra cosa salvo recordar. Había mandado a Hermione a la Colmena ese mismo día. Había sido un entrenamiento casi perfecto. Ella lo había mirado a los ojos casi herida cundo fue apartada de él ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho? Todavía recordaba el primer día de ella en la sala de entrenamiento y cómo la había hecho suya por primera vez sobre la mesa luego de las nalgadas. Ella lo había disfrutado, lo había notado en su mirada. Muy a pesar de su confusión, había sentido su cuerpo estremecerse con placer.

Y entonces al día siguiente la había entrenado con los nudos. Primero la había hecho esperar por él en la perrera y luego había enviado a sus esclavas más expertas a armar en ella el "body" con las cuerdas en su torso. Una manufactura casi artesanal que envolvía la parte superior de su cuerpo en varios nudos bellamente detallados que simulaban un corsette que la envolvía dejando a la vista sus mejores atributos. De la parte de abajo solo unos cuantos nudos y giros de cuerda sujetaban el amarradijo haciendo que una sola cuerda dividiera su entrepierna con la fuerza suficiente para estresarla mientras caminaba.

Hermione había entrado a la habitación de Draco con sus propios pies aunque no por su propia voluntad. Yasmin venía tirando de su correa dorada cuando la conducía a su presencia. Había sido una visión extraordinaria. Hermione Granger seguía siendo esa fierecilla indomable, su mirada todavía desafiaba pero el "bondage" en su cuerpo la había hecho infinitamente apetecible.

"No tienes idea" le había dicho mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Hermione le había dado una mirada desafiante y Yasmin había aplicado el correctivo forzándola a la posición sumisa. Malfoy había caminado a su alrededor contemplando su desnudez exhibida para él, sintiéndose duro casi al instante.

"Todavía tienes mucho que aprender" le había dicho acariciándole la piel desnuda de su trasero. "Y todavía debes aprender a aceptar las cosas que te gustan. Tengo mucha fe en ti"

Draco había tirado levemente de la soga que le dividía la entrepierna a Hermione. Ella había ahogado un grito que había arrancado la sonrisa de Malfoy. Luego había tirado de ella un par de veces más, esa vez Hermione no había podido resistir los quejidos. La parte más confusa era, quizá, que no sabía si lo que sentía era dolor o una estimulación extrema. Un tipo de estimulación erótica que era demasiado intensa para ser tolerada de golpe.

No mucho después Malfoy había tirado de una de sus manos hasta casi hacerla tocar sus propios pies. Y entonces con una pequeña cuerda le aseguró la muñeca al tobillo. Luego había hecho lo mismo con la otra mano en el otro tobillo. Las rodillas se le habían enterrado contra el pecho y la frente había encontrado refugio en el suelo cálido de madera.

Malfoy se había mordido los labios nuevamente contemplando su obra de arte. La desnudez de Hermione era todavía más vulnerable que antes. Era imposible para ella moverse o hacer algo mientras que él podía contemplarla sin que el pudor la obligara a cubrirse.

"¿Por qué haces esto?" Había sollozado ella.

"¿Te da pena?" había inquirido él inclinándose para verla por detrás. Con sus partes abiertas, mostrándose a él inevitablemente.

"¿Y tú qué crees?" todavía había ira en su voz "Siento pena y…"

Hermione había dejado de hablar para sollozar. A pesar de su ira, el miedo era palpable.

"Sigue hablando" le había dicho él dándole una nalgada y contemplando maravillado el hermoso color rosa que había adornado las posaderas de Hermione.

"¿Para qué?" había desafiado ella entre lágrimas y sollozos "de todas formas vas a violarme".

Entonces Malfoy se había puesto de pie, la había rodeado parándose frente a su cabeza que seguía con la frente contra el suelo. Se había inclinado acariciando su cabello y apartándolo de su oreja.

"Veo que no has entendido de lo que se trata…" su mano le rozó el hombro y Hermione pareció reaccionar al contacto, "Creí que ayer te había quedado un poco más claro ¿O no eran tus manos alrededor de mi cuello pidiéndome que no me detuviera?"

Hermione había reaccionado. Un leve cambio en la tonalidad de su piel le indicó a Draco que estaba en lo cierto. Que lo que Hermione quería todavía estaba fuera de su conocimiento pero que era su deber enseñarle apropiadamente.

"No voy a violarte" le había dicho en tono conciliador "Voy a hacer que me supliques".

Con eso Draco había vuelto a propinarle una nalgada haciéndola gemir de nueva cuenta. Su piel volvía a estar rosa y a pesar del sollozo, podía ver en ella el recuerdo de la noche anterior reactivado. Una vez más había sido casi imposible resistirse a ella. Darle seis nalgadas más hasta que su piel se tornó carmesí. Escucharla emitir un grito ahogado con cada uno de los golpes, sentirse duro contra su pantalón al contemplarla indefensa. Si Hermione no le rogaba, quizá sí terminaría haciendo lo que ella tanto temía.

Había cerrado los ojos y la había acariciado lentamente donde instantes antes la había castigado. Hermione había estado sollozando pero las caricias la reconfortaban.

"Debes dejar de llorar" le había dicho con severidad dándole una nalgada más, "aprender a comportarte es parte de tu entrenamiento"

Hermione había sollozado y Draco le había propinado una nalgada más.

"Sí, amo" le había dicho severamente "debes decir sí amo".

Hermione había sollozado una vez más pero aun así logro emular su respuesta "sí, amo".

"Dilo con claridad" le había dicho disciplinándola nuevamente.

"¡Sí, amo!"

Malfoy podía sentirla reaccionando, pero no podía hacer su propia voluntad. No todavía, debía hacer lo que se suponía debía hacer. Debía ser un buen amo. Debía enseñarle bien. Así que la había acariciado de nuevo asosegando su dolor. Se había inclinado detrás de ella, su lengua trazando círculos en los puntos donde las manchas rojas eran más evidentes. Hermione había comenzado a gemir. Él había tirado de la soga nuevamente mientras seguía lamiendo sus glúteos y podía sentirla vibrar.

"No…" había susurrado ella débilmente.

Draco la había ignorado a pesar de saber que debía reprenderla por su insolencia. La había ignorado porque estaba más interesado en lo que el placer la haría pedirle que lo que el dolor lograría. Así que siguió lamiendo y tirando de la soga y Hermione comenzó a mover sus caderas casi automáticamente.

"No…" volvía a decir ella casi en un suspiro.

Malfoy se sentó en el suelo. Con las rodillas flexionadas y las pantorrillas debajo de sus piernas. Su erección era prominente e inevitable. Tiró de Hermione y la acostó con el pecho en su regazo haciéndola sentir su excitación. Decidiendo entonces acariciar su espalda y recorrer la caricia hasta sus glúteos. Hermione parecía nerviosa pues los demás esclavos la miraban inexpresivos. Y entonces Draco empezó a dictar nuevas reglas.

"Cuando te llame debes obedecer o habrá castigo" le dijo dándole una nalgada para ilustrar su punto "pero el peor castigo no será el dolor"

Hermione había dejado de sollozar por un instante. Parecía ensimismada en la caricia de su amo. En su voz autoritaria y en esa erección que estaba debajo de ella y tan lejos a la vez.

"Yasmin, llévatela de aquí".

La chica había tomado un cuchillo pequeño y había cortado los nudos de las muñecas y tobillos de Hermione liberándola de su presión y de esa postura incómoda. Luego el dedo de la chica había tirado de su argolla y la había conducido a ponerse de pie. Malfoy había hecho lo mismo encaminándose a su silla de trono.

Había logrado el efecto deseado. Hermione parecía confundida y frustrada. Sus paso habían sido erráticos hasta llegar a la puerta.

"¿Éste es el castigo?" le había dicho a pesar de que Yasmin ya iba saliendo de la habitación.

Malfoy había asentido con seriedad. La había deseado tanto en ese momento. Pero había hecho lo que tenía que hacer y la había hecho marchar. Hermione había entendido los conceptos de humillación y expectativa pero todavía no había podido cantar victoria. Eventualmente lo había hecho y una parte de sí había deseado que la lección hubiera ido de la misma manera con Harry.

Pero no había sido así.

Para empezar, Harry había odiado el "bondage" todavía más que Hermione. Si bien los nudos lo habían hecho casi tan irresistible como ella, si no es que más, nunca había logrado una reacción que él, Draco, encontrara atractiva en lo absoluto. Apenas se había quejado, apenas había reaccionado. Era como si Harry, en lugar de haberlo extrañado en su tiempo alejado de él, hubiera aprendido a no reaccionar a sus estímulos.

Sabiendo que Harry necesitaría de medidas más desesperadas que Hermione, lo había atado contra el poste de su cama. A diferencia de la primera, a Harry no le había dado la libertad de dormir en su cama ya que todavía no se lo había ganado. El único momento en que lograba algo de él era cuando lo besaba, pero tan pronto intentaba las técnicas de humillación y expectativa, era como si no estuviera ahí.

"¿Por qué eres tan testarudo?" le había dicho un día llegando a la habitación.

Harry tenía un traje hecho con sogas también pero él había sido atado con las manos sobre su cabeza a lo más alto del poste de la cama. Sus piernas juntas también y atadas de los tobillos a la pata del mueble. Llevaba varias horas ahí, expuesto a todos los que iban a la habitación a limpiar. Visto por todos, manoseado y humillado.

"Justo estaba pensando en la manera de hacerte la misma pregunta" le había contestado él con voz débil.

"¿Por qué sigues pretendiendo que no te gusto?"

Harry había sonreído débilmente. Draco había estado al borde de ignorar su entrenamiento y saltarse los pasos. Sabía que él había gozado las primeras dos veces y sabía que le gustaba cuando lo besaba ¿Entonces por qué se negaba a participar?

"Jamás he pretendido eso" le había dicho Harry mirándolo a los ojos "Por mucho que me cueste admitirlo, sabes que hay momentos en que lo que hacemos me confunde".

"Debes entender que intento entrenarte".

"No sé si quiero que me entrenes"

Y entonces, en contra de todo protocolo y entrenamiento, Malfoy había extraído una pequeña navaja y cortado las ataduras de Harry. Primero la de sus pies y después las de sus manos. Una vez de pie frente a él lo había mirado a los ojos. Malfoy era más alto pero más espigado, Harry tenía la complexión más fornida pero las sogas alrededor de su cuerpo lo habían aparentar ser más débil.

Sujetando su rostro en sus manos, Draco lo había besado. Harry había respondido al instante. Cada vez menos apenado de saber que eso era lo que quería.

"Debes dejarme hacerlo" le dijo Draco en tono de súplica, "No puedo dejarte ir. No todavía"

La súplica de Malfoy había sido reforzada con caricias. Harry había reaccionado casi al instante presionando su erección entre los muslos de Draco. Ayudándolo a desvestirse y dejándose caer en la cama luego de ser empujado. Contemplándolo terminar de extraer hasta su última prenda de ropa. La mirada de Harry estaba en esa piel tan blanca como la misma luna y en esa protuberancia rosada ahora erecta entre sus piernas.

Draco se había montado sobre Harry y lo había besado largamente. Su mano se había ido rápidamente a excitarlo. Harry sentía su miembro crecer dolorosamente bajo el tacto de ese que se hacía llamar su amo. Ese quien instantes antes le había suplicado por la oportunidad de serlo. Podía sentir su lengua invadiendo su boca, reclamándolo. Y no podía negar el efecto que él tenía en él. En las cosas que deseaba hacer con él.

Pero justo cuando le pasó la mano por detrás de la espalda y lo hizo girar sobre el colchón, comenzó a dudar. El miembro de Draco se friccionaba entre sus glúteos y una presión en la cintura lo obligaba a sostenerse con sus extremidades. Como si estuviera en cuatro patas.

"Si obedeces" le había dicho atrapando nuevamente su erección en la palma de su mano y comenzando a friccionarla "si eres mío…" entonces se había hundido en él y Harry había emitido una exclamación que pronto se combinó con un quejido de placer "Harry, debes ser mío".

Era placer, sin lugar a dudas era placer. A pesar del dolor era placer. Sentirlo sobre él, estimulando cada parte de sí. Sabiéndose en el umbral del mejor de los clímax ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo no estar confundido?

"Draco" le había dicho apretando las quijadas. "No se trata solo de eso…" había girado el rostro y había recibido un beso más. Se sintió a punto de cobrar fuego. Draco dentro de él y su mano estimulándolo y además el beso. Era mucho más de lo que podía soportar.

"No puedo tenerte de otra forma" le había contestado Draco lamiéndole el hombro. "No me dejarán tenerte de otra forma".

"¿Quién?"

Pero Draco no había contestado a la pregunta. En lugar de eso se había vaciado dentro de Harry y al abandonarlo las fuerzas, también había dejado de estimularlo.

Harry lo había apartado de sí y había contemplado ese rostro normalmente severo, ahora débil y vulnerable. Harry seguía vistiendo las sogas alrededor de su cuerpo y Malfoy, a pesar de estar desnudo, seguía siendo el amo. Pero Harry insistió.

"¿Quién? ¿Por qué debe ser de esa manera solamente?"

Y había sido un instinto. O quizá una solución desesperada. O quizá era solo que Draco había terminado pero Harry no.

Harry lo había lo vuelto a besar. Pero no había sido como la primera vez. La fuerza de Harry había sido mucho más evidente. Su cuerpo se había puesto mucho más pesado sobre el de Draco. Y sus labios habían aprisionado uno de los pezones rosados en ese pecho tan inmaculadamente blanco. Malfoy solo podía ver la negra cabellera de Harry sobre su pecho pero la mano de su esclavo intentaba reavivar su erección.

"No, espera…" le había dicho Malfoy pero la mano de Harry lo mantuvo presionado del hombro contra el colchón. "¿Qué haces?"

Harry lo había ignorado. Sus dientes ahora castigaban sus pezones y uno de sus dedos se introducía en él ayudando en gran parte a que Malfoy se sintiera despertar nuevamente.

"No, Potter"

Había estado de más. Harry había capturado su miembro con sus labios e introduciendo un segundo dedo había ayudado con la tarea. Pronto, Draco estaba con la espalda contra el colchón y las rodillas elevadas sobre los hombros de Harry cuya lengua había comenzado a humedecerle en todos lados. Había sido difícil reclamar o detenerlo. Incluso cuando se había colocado entre sus piernas y obligado a presionar las rodillas contra el pecho. Incluso cuando la fuerza de sus manos lo mantuvo en esa posición.

Y entre más lo pensaba, Draco se encontraba preguntándose si había hecho algún ademán por zafarse o si lo habría hecho aún sin las manos de Harry que lo presionaban, indefenso, contra el lecho.

"No…" había susurrado él una vez más a pesar de sentirse encendido por la pasión de Harry. "No…"

Pero Harry no escuchaba, se encontraba acomodando su estocada. Sin pensar demasiado sabía que eso era lo que debía hacer, que eso era lo que quería hacer. Draco en toda su mezquindad, era mucho más hermoso cuando estaba debajo de él. Mirándolo con esos ojos suplicantes que más bien parecían pedirle que continuara, que no se detuviera ¿Cómo podía haber adivinado que Malfoy hablaba en serio cuando decía que no?

Tuvo que ser Malfoy quien finalmente lo empujó usando la fuerza de sus pies. Una parte de él había reaccionado a tiempo y también había activado una ira que hace mucho tiempo no había sentido.

"¡TÚ ERES EL ESCLAVO!" Le había dicho propinándole una cachetada que le giró el rostro. "¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE INTENTAR DOMINAR A TU AMO?"

Cada grito de Malfoy venía acompañado de un golpe. No mucho después habían entrado un par de esclavos más que le ayudaron al amo a domesticar al esclavo. Habían atado sus manos en uno de los postes de la cama y habían atado un par de sogas más de los nudos de su cadera. Mientras ellos tiraban de estas sogas, Malfoy había ido a por uno de sus fuetes y lo había castigado severamente.

Harry había escuchado el aire rasgarse una y otra vez justo antes de sentir el impacto en su piel. No cabía duda que había despertado la ira del amo pues cuando había terminado con el fuete, lo había cambiado por una tabla. Y a pesar de sentir las lágrimas correrle por las mejillas, Harry se había hecho la promesa de no gritar, de no suplicar, de no pedirle que se detuviera.

Y quizá eso no había sido muy inteligente. Draco lo había penetrado entre latigazos, le había tirado del cabello y lo había golpeado un par de veces más.

Cansado y saciado de su esclavo, Malfoy le había pedido a sus otros esclavos que se lo llevaran.

"¡ERES UN TESTARUDO!"

Le había gritado mientras se lo llevaban.

Una vez en la caja, habían procedido a colocarle el cinturón de entrenamiento. Dicho cinturón no era más que un arnés de cuero estratégicamente colocado alrededor de la cintura del esclavo o esclava para continuar con la humillación a pesar de que el amo no estuviera presente. Se trataba de un falo que podía ser insertado en cualquier orificio del esclavo rebelde y sujetado con las tiras de cuero para que no pudiera removerlo. Harry había llevado el suyo puesto al entrar a la colmena. Solo imaginarlo entrar de esa manera, lo ponía duro.

-¿Vas a usar la sala de entrenamiento?

La voz de la mujer lo tomó por sorpresa. Hacía meses que no veía a su madre, así que se había acostumbrado a no esperarla.

-Madre…- había dicho poniéndose de pie para besar su mejilla.

-¿Y bien?- lo cuestionó cuando se alejó de ella.

-Es… Landon necesita entrenamiento y yo…

-No me mientas,- la dureza en las palabras de Narcissa Malfoy mientras extraían un periódico de su bolso y se lo lanzaba a su hijo en la cara era palpable,- Está escrito en toda la prensa del mundo mágico: "Harry Potter y Hermione Granger, salvadores del mundo mágico, desaparecidos" ¿A qué estás jugando?

Malfoy leyó el titular periódico y tragó saliva dolorosamente.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con esto?

-¡Te he dicho que no me mientas!- el dedo de Narcissa Malfoy apuntaba directamente al rostro de su hijo sin importarle que éste fuera una cabeza más alto que ella.- ahora dime en dónde los tienes.

-No es lo que piensas, madre. Ellos quieren quedarse, ellos…

-Yo juzgaré eso,- le dijo girándose a la puerta. Su mirada severa daba más escalofríos que su indumentaria negra, de luto todavía por la muerte de su difunto esposo,- Landon ¿Para quién preparaste la sala de entrenamiento?

El joven aprendiz miró a su amo de reojo antes de contestar. Malfoy había asentido resignadamente.

-La mujer… Granger.

-Dile a Yasmin que la lleve a mi habitación…- se encaminó a la puerta y se detuvo antes de desaparecer a través de ella,- dile a Lawrence que la lleve.

Draco la miró desaparecer apretando los nudillos. Sabía que ese momento llegaría pero no había creído que sería tan pronto. No tuvo tiempo de pensar demasiado. Se adentró al pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta que conducía al jardín interno. Hacía mucho tiempo que no entraba a la colmena y sabía que no era una decisión muy inteligente ir ahí, pero sabía que no tenía opción. Si quería obtener lo que tantos años había deseado, debía actuar antes de perderlo todo.

-¡Amo!- Yasmin venía detrás de él casi corriendo para alcanzarlo,- ¡No puede estar aquí!

-Potter,- dijo a secas,- ¿En dónde está?

Yasmin miró en dirección a la fuente pero no se sorprendió al no verlo ahí. Con paso decidido, Malfoy empezó a inspeccionar todos los nidos. Poco a poco, los habitantes se percataron de su presencia y comenzaron a seguirlo implorándole ser elegidos.

Finalmente dio con Harry. Estaba recostado en uno de los nidos. El arnés de entrenamiento seguía sujeto a su cintura y piernas pero ninguna expresión denotaba incomodidad.

Su reacción fue inmediata al ver al amo.

-¿A dónde te la llevaste?- le dijo poniéndose de pie y confrontándolo.

Draco observó las laceraciones en su piel y sintió lástima por un instante. Aun así no tuvo decoro al contestarle con amargura.

-No he venido a hablar de eso y no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso. Solo necesito que me escuches hagas lo que te digo por una maldita vez,- Harry se había quedado perplejo quizá con lo sensual que era verlo tomar esa actitud,- alguien mandará a por ti como lo hicieron con Granger. Si eres estúpido y no te controlas, te llevarán de aquí para siempre y nunca tendrás acceso a este lugar, ni siquiera con recuerdos ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Harry asintió a pesar de sí mismo. Lo que Malfoy le decía era conocido como la maniobra Lockhart, puesta tan de moda en los bajos mundos del mundo mágico por el famosísimo Gylderoy Lockhart.

-Harry…- a pesar de su rudeza previa, Malfoy no pudo ocultar la súplica en sus siguientes palabras,- no hagas nada estúpido, no puedo perderlos ahora.

Luego de decir eso, lo besó largamente. Harry hubiera querido apartarlo a golpes o cobrarle la humillación de la que había sido víctima, pero no tuvo dentro de sí ni las fuerzas ni la voluntad de hacerlo. Durante los pasados días, el bombardeo de emociones había sido tan intenso que era difícil mantenerse a flote ¿Cómo podía discernir lo que estaba bien de lo que estaba mal? ¿Cómo podía decidir lo que le gustaba y lo que no? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo tan a quemarropa? En ese justo momento solo sabía una cosa, los labios de Draco Malfoy, tanto como los de Hermione, eran algo a lo que no quería renunciar todavía.

**Gracias por leerme todavía. Ojala estén disfrutando este fic que se encamina a su final.**

**TLAL**


End file.
